


Save Me Back

by joel_on



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), hyungwonho - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BoyxBoy, Brotherhood, Fantasy, M/M, ManxMan, boyslove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joel_on/pseuds/joel_on
Summary: Hyungwon was brought to the city on a small wooden boat. His hands cuffed together by a rope and it bruised his wrists."What's your name?" the lord asked, looking straight into Hyungwon's eyes. And Hyungwon looked back. He suddenly felt as if he was completely naked. Like his whole being was laying open in front of the young lord, but it didn't feel wrong.As if this was meant to happen.This a story about Hyungwon and Wonho's fateful meeting in a fantasy world.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Part.1

**Author's Note:**

> My first try to write a long-chaptered story. (also uploaded on my wattpad)

Hyungwon was brought to the city on a small wooden boat. His hands cuffed together by a rope and it bruised his wrists.

He didn't dare to complain about it though. The general and his soldiers would hit and kick him if he did and he had no more power left to fight back.

The boat stopped at a long pier, so long that it seemed like it had been built with the goal of reaching to the other side of the ocean. Hyungwon took a good look at his new surroundings while they prepared to leave the boat. The houses of the city were almost all made of wood and only a few of stone. The weather was windy and cold and Hyungwon could smell that it was about to snow soon. The city was surrounded by a dense forest and a few mountains further into the land. The nature was ready to fall into a deep and well deserved winter sleep.

"Stand up, pretty!" the general screamed at Hyungwon who was still sitting on the ground. He was pulled up on this feet roughly by one of the soldiers and was lead over the pier right to a market. Fish and skins were sold. Dried meat and cabbage. The people here were wrapped in many layers of clothes to keep themselves warm. Hyungwon wore nothing but his thin shirt and pants and he was barefoot. He was freezing but luckily for him his body could take a lot so only his naked feet and his fingers were red and burning from the cold.

The people, who gathered around them, looking at what the general of the neighbor kingdom had brought this time, all seemed like they were pretty well of. None of them seemed to be starving or homeless, which meant that this city was doing well by trading and selling goods with other cities far away.

A man with a beard came up to the general. He wore the skin of a bear around his shoulders. The general greeted him as if they were old friends.

"Who's that boy you brought, general? If that's even a boy." the bearded man asked with his husky tone and eyed Hyungwon from head to toe, with a voice deeper than the black of his hair.

"My king has a present for your lord." the general said. A weird smile formed on his face and Hyungwon knew that it meant no good.

"A present, huh?" The man eyed Hyungwon once again. Hyungwon felt awful, but he tried to keep his face as expressionless as he could.

They were lead through the market and further into the city. Hyungwon was probably the talk of the town already as people gathered around them the whole way.

They stopped in front of one of the few houses made out of dark stone and it was the biggest of all buildings, too. A big wooden door was opened and they entered a huge hall. Some fireplaces and torches illuminated the otherwise gloomy and dark room, as barely any sunlight made it into the hall. All furniture looked dull and heavy skins and tapestries in dark colors decorated the walls. They stopped in the middle of the hall, facing the empty throne at the end of the room. A huge chair made of almost black wood with surprisingly granular carved decorations. The two armrests formed two angry looking wolf heads baring their teeth. The back also forming a wolf ready to attack.

Left and right side of the throne were standing two people. They seemed to be soldiers but they were way less armed than the soldiers who had brought Hyungwon to this place. They looked less fierce and more elegant. Everyone was quiet and Hyungwon would hear the people and the noises from the market through the still opened door.

"Welcome to Borg Mon, general." a voice suddenly echoed through the hall and a man appeared behind the throne. He wasn't covered in layers of skins and fur and wore nothing but a thin dark red shirt with a decorative collar. His pants and boots were made of black leather and so tight that Hyungwon could see each muscle on his thighs moving as he walked. His shoulders were wide and his chest broad. His face however had surprisingly young features with bright eyes and blonde bangs were falling into his forehead. Two golden earrings with red diamonds decorated his ears, hanging loosely.

"Milord." The general answered and bowed. He forced Hyungwon to do the same with a hand at his neck. "My king wants to give you this young man as a present." he explained and presented Hyungwon as if he was a new dress or a pair of new shoes, turning Hyungwon to present him from all sides.

The lord's eyes were fixed on Hyungwon. He didn't check out Hyungwon's features though, but his eyes stayed focused on Hyungwon's face the whole time. He didn't even blink when their eyes happened to meet. And Hyungwon stared back. They just looked at each other for a while before a smile spread on the lord's face.

"Your king is a very generous man. Say" the lord stood up and came down from where the throne was, walking towards the general "did he name a reason for such a special present?"

"My king... said you would appreciate a beautiful gift... And he hopes that... Milord will show his gratitude...towards my king... some day." The general looked really uncomfortable saying those things and Hyungwon thought he heard fear in the general's voice as the lord stood so close to the general. The lord just laughed loudly obviously understanding a deeper meaning behind it, but Hyungwon had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

"Tell Jimin I really do appreciate his gift." the lord said emphasizing the word 'do'. "He's really pretty and precious." He turned to look at Hyungwon again and made a sign for the guests to leave, so the general bowed and he and his soldiers left.

Hyungwon stayed where he was, not knowing what to do. The lord walked up to him and stopped when he was right in front of Hyungwon. He was a good part smaller than Hyungwon himself but the lord looked way stronger. His big physics and his strong aura made him appear much taller than he actually was.

He took out a small knife from his belt and Hyungwon didn't dare to breathe for a second but the lord only took his hands and cut the rope open. The rope fell to the ground and Hyungwon started rubbing his bruised wrists as he was finally freed, still not daring to speak or even breathe too loudly.

"What's your name?" the lord asked, looking straight into Hyungwon's eyes. And Hyungwon looked back. He suddenly felt as if he was completely naked. Like his whole being was laying open in front of the young lord, but it didn't feel wrong. As if this was meant to happen.

He himself was looking into those deep brown, yet brightly shining eyes seeing everything the lord was at once. He could see the wildness and the tamed. The king and the prisoner. The leader and the lost boy. The fangs and the claws. The secret and the obvious.

"Hyungwon." Hyungwon answered, after a while when he remembered that the lord had asked him a question.

"I am Hoseok." the lord introduced himself, his voice so quiet Hyungwon could barely hear it. But the wild fire in the lord's eyes was screaming at Hyungwon. "My name is Wonho." he said again, this time his voice was loud and clear and for everybody to hear. Hyungwon nodded.

"Jooheon! Jackson!" Wonho turned around and the two men standing on each side of the throne turned to look at him. "Give our guest a bath and warm clothes and get dinner prepared, he'll eat with us. He must be hungry." The two soldiers, who had been standing by the throne the whole time, changed a confused look.

"Sorry... if I ask this but... Why should we threat a present... like this?" the one with black hair and muscular arms carefully asked. Even Hyungwon knew what 'being a present' meant. He was supposed to be used for sex and lust by the lord and then get thrown away like a piece of trash or be enslaved.

"This young man is my guest. Not my slave." Wonho answered loud and strict, leaving no room for any arguments. "I'll explain everything later." And with that Wonho turned around, started walking and disappeared behind the throne again.

The two soldiers came up to Hyungwon, who was still standing in the middle of the room a little lost, and led him out of the big hall into a small house next to it.

It was a bath house, small but with a fire place so that the water could be warmed up.

"I swear..." the one with the black hair started as he began to fill the warm water into a wooden bathtub "I wish Wonho wouldn't keep us in the dark like this all the time."

"He has his reasons." the other with red-ish, brown hair answered. "I'll get his clothes." He left and Hyungwon was alone with the black haired one, who turned to look at Hyungwon.

"I have to admit you're pretty beautiful. But that makes his actions even more confusing. Normally the first thing Wonho would do with someone as pretty as you is to trap him in his bedroom and not allow him to leave until he's satisfied." he laughed and Hyungwon just stayed quiet. He had hoped that the lord was a good man, but now his hopes seemed to be wrong.

"You know..." he continued, not really caring if Hyungwon was listening to him or not. "I better tell you this right from the start. Wonho is a good man, a good king" he made a theatrical long pause before continuing, "but don't think that you being a man saves you from being his present. It's even worse." he laughed again. "Our dear lord only fucks men, you know."

"What are you saying, Jackson?" the other soldier came back, a tray of clothes in his arms.

"Why? It's the truth. I seriously don't get why Wonho is like that. He could have every woman in this town or even in this country and yet he sucks dick. I mean looking at this pretty fella I kinda get it, but still." He filled the last bit of water into the bathtub and left, without waiting for the brown haired to speak again.

"Don't mind him." the other said and lay down the clothes next to the bathtub. "He always talks before he thinks. Now take a bath and clean yourself. And wear the warm clothes after. You really must be freezing. If you need anything, just call for me. I'll be waiting outside until you're finished. My name is Jooheon, by the way." He babbled but Hyungwon didn't mind. Jooheon seemed to be a nice guy, despite his fierce aura and his wild eyes and it really had been a long time since Hyungwon last had met a nice person.

"Thank you." Hyungwon answered and bowed his head a little. Jooheon just smiled and closed the door after himself. Hyungwon quickly undressed and hopped into the bathtub. The water was only lukewarm but it felt hot against his frozen toes and fingers. A deep sigh left his mouth as the warm water surrounded his cold body and he pulled his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Sex between men happened a lot more than people were willing to admit. Like a silent rule everyone knew existed but no one ever spoke about, because a man was supposed to lay with a woman. And a woman only. Hyungwon was surprised that everyone seemed to know that their lord liked to share his bed with other men. The king who had sent him here as a 'present' had done the same, but no one was ever allowed to find out about it and all the men he had slept with kept quiet about it because they knew they would get themselves and their families killed if they ever spoke a single word about it.

But more surprised was Hyungwon about the lord himself. After having seen what he was, after his eyes had told him all about himself Hyungwon was a little scared to think about his future and yet his curiosity won. He wanted to get to know more about the lord, despite the danger.

After cleaning himself he wore the clothes Jooheon had brought for him. The pants were a little wide and Hyungwon had to tie his belt really tight so his pants wouldn't slip down, but the long green shirt fit him very well. He wore the warm shoes and lay the woolen jacket around his shoulders.

Jooheon was waiting for him right outside the bath house, while eating a green apple. His black shirt and black leather jacket were loosely hanging around his body, the back of the jacket was made of brown fur, but Hyungwon doubted that this had any use in keeping in the other warm.

"You're finished. Good." Jooheon bit in his apple one last time before he threw the apple away and pointed Hyungwon to follow him. "Don't be scared." Jooheon suddenly said when they were standing in front of the door leading back into the big hall, smiling brightly at Hyungwon who just kept quiet. "I know we can be pretty rough and forward. I mean you've seen Jackson. But we're not as bad, actually."

"I know." Hyungwon quietly answered. "Thank you." Jooheon nodded and opened the door and they entered the dark big hall again.

As soon as they entered all eyes turned towards Hyungwon. Hyungwon counted nine pairs of eyes looking at him. They were all seated on a long table in the middle of the hall, which hadn't been there before, ready to start the dinner.

And then Hyungwon could see it. The strong unbreakable connection between them. His breath got caught in his throat for a second and suddenly things started to make sense, but at the same time more questions were forming in his head.

His eyes switched between the lord and the others a few times, trying to understand what was going on. He knew he should feel scared, but strangely he didn't.

"Take a seat." Wonho said as he stepped out from a dark corner of the room and took the seat at the head of the table. Jooheon led him to the long table and pointed Hyungwon to sit next to him. All nine pairs of eyes followed his actions closely. On Hyungwon's other side was sitting a young man with long dark bands falling into his eyes. Opposite of Hyungwon sat a slim young man with a small face and big plump lips.

"His name is Hyungwon." Wonho spoke and only then everyone turned their eyes away from Hyungwon and he dared to take a small breath. He was used to getting all the attention, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. "He was given to me by the great King Jimin as a present." Wonho answered the unvoiced questions by his men, his voice rather amused as he spoke about the other king. "But I'll let you know right away. He's not a present. And he's not my slave! He's a free man, so I ask you to respect him as such." Hyungwon turned to look at the lord shocked by the news, but couldn't hide a small, relieved smile as Wonho called him "a free man". It had been way to long since he last heard those words.

"May I ask why?" The dark haired man on Wonho's left side asked. He had small eyes and a cute double mole over his left eye. "You only met him today, yet you're giving him his freedom? What makes him so special?" Wonho nodded.

"It's true. I only met him today. But..." Wonho turned to look at Hyungwon with a wide smile. "He's different." "Different in what sense? What do you see in him?" Jooheon asked and turned to look at Hyungwon, who automatically lowered his head a little. "What is it that you see, Hyungwon?" Wonho suddenly asked Hyungwon, not answering Jooheon. Emphasizing the "you" a lot more than necessary as he spoke and addressed the dark haired. Hyungwon looked up at Wonho surprised when the lord said his name. The other nodded, giving Hyungwon the allowance to speak and Hyungwon took a deep breath, trying to breathe in some confidence.

"A wolf's pack." Hyungwon answered, hoping that this was the answer Wonho wanted to hear. Wonho nodded again and no one said a single thing. The others only stared at Hyungwon shocked. So Hyungwon continued. "I see a pack, a family loyal to one another. I can see the wolves."

Someone whispered a "How..." before Wonho started to laugh a loud and happy laugh with his mouth wide open and Hyungwon thought that it was a beautiful sound and a beautiful sight.

"Amazing. You all look like fish on land with your mouths hanging open like this."

"How do you know this?" Jackson asked, leaning a bit into Hyungwon's direction, not even trying to deny or hide it. "Who told you?"

"No one did. It's just that I can see beyond what's open for everyone to see." Hyungwon answered truthfully and Jackson looked at him weirdly with one eyebrow raised. He lifted his hands and covered his chest as if Hyungwon was able to see through his clothes.

"I still don't get it."

"You're an elf." the one next to the mole guy stated. Running a hand through his short black hair.

"You sure, Jinyoung?" someone else asked and the short haired one nodded. "Elves are the purest and most blissful creatures on this planet. That's why they always know a person's true nature. Am I right?" he asked and Hyungwon nodded his head a little low again.

"For most cases yes, you're right. But as you can see I'm far from being pure or blissful." Hyungwon hesitated for a second wondering if he should continue, but he did anyways as he felt the lord's eyes on his face again. "I'm only a half-blood. My mother was a normal human."

"An elf..." Jooheon whispered next to him unbelieving. "I didn't even know they really existed." The blonde one at the end of the table stated.

"Enough about that." The lord lifted his hand, shutting every one up and made a gesture for the slaves, which had been waiting at a dark corner of the hall, to start and bring the food. "We'll have enough time to talk about all that. Let's eat first."

Soon after the long table was filled with all kinds of food. There was a lot of beef, pork and chicken. Soft, warm bread and butter, potatoes and cabbage salad, pumpkin pie, different soups and apples. Everyone digged in as soon as the food was served and Wonho pointed at Hyungwon to do the same.

"You must be hungry. Eat as much as you want." Hyungwon thanked him and started eating awkwardly. His hostage takers, as Hyungwon liked to call them, had given him rice and water, sometimes a few vegetables, but it never had been enough for him to fill his stomach completely. He had been really hungry, but somehow he already started to feel full while chewing on a piece of pie. Wonho had called him "a free man".

But was he really? Was he free to go to wherever he wanted and to do whatever he wanted to do? Did he even want to leave or did he want to stay under Wonho's piercing, yet gentle eyes? Would Wonho keep taking care of him despite him not being his slave or present anymore? A small headache started to form and Hyungwon decided that today was not the time to worry about all this. He wanted to be grateful that at least for today his stomach would be filled, that he had bathed and got new clothes and maybe he would get a bed to sleep in.

His glaze wandered to Wonho, who was sitting relaxed in his chair, while holding a glass filled with dark wine in one hand. He had been given to Wonho as a present. Because he liked beautiful things, they said. Because he shared his bed with men. And Hyungwon wasn't stupid. Right from the start he had known what "being a present" meant and he had accepted his fate.

And yet Wonho had given him his freedom.

Characters:

Hyungwon - 'Elf'


	2. Part.2

Hyungwon wondered if his freedom had been given to him really just because he was an elf. Maybe Wonho gave Hyungwon his freedom back, because Hyungwon knew his true face and didn't dare to get this revealed.

Suddenly the lord turned his head and a smile spread on his face, as he met Hyungwon's eyes again. Hyungwon nodded politely, he was looking at a lord after all and quickly turned his attention back to his food.

After the dinner the lord stood up and stretched his back. 

"You're all dismissed for today." He spoke and the wolves looked at him a little confused. "I need to talk to Hyungwon alone, so I won't need you around anymore."

"He wants to 'talk'." Jackson said wiggling his eyebrows and a really skinny boy giggled, but stopped as soon as they felt Wonho's fierce glaze on them. They quickly left the hall. The others followed and left Hyungwon and Wonho alone with the slaves.

Wonho called the slaves, a young man with dark hair and an older woman with short brown locks, closer and told them to prepare a room for Hyungwon near his own. After the slaves left both of them were alone for real this time. A little nausea crept into Hyungwon's body. 

"Don't look so scared." Wonho said in an amused voice. He sat down on the animal skin which covered the stairs leading up to the throne. "I won't bite you." He wore a soft, relaxed smile on his lips and despite the darkness in the hall his eyes seemed to shine brightly

"I'm not really scared about that one, Milord." Hyungwon quietly answered. He awkwardly stayed where he was standing, but Wonho patted the place on his left site pointing Hyungwon to sit down with him. And so he did.

"I'm really happy." The lord started. "I always dreamed about meeting an elf, you know. I heard so many stories about them since I was a young kid."

"I'm sorry if I disappoint you. I'm probably not what milord expected an elf to be like." Wonho laughed at Hyungwon's answer.

"To be truthful... No. I really did expect something else, but you're stunning anyways." Hyungwon muttered a small thanks and started playing with his fingers. Hyungwon often received compliments about his looks, but getting them from the lord himself felt different. "Right when you entered the room I already though that you were something special, but when our eyes met I knew it. You saw mine too, right? My true face?" he asked and Hyungwon nodded slightly. 

"Yes." 

"Are you scared?" suddenly the lord's voice was a lot quieter and thinner than before.

"No." Hyungwon turned to look at the lord and their eyes met again. And the wild eyes stared back. No, he wasn't scared at all. He knew he should be, but he wasn't. "I'm mostly curious, but not scared."

"What are you curious about?"

"Why are you lord of this town? Do the wolves only accept you as a leader because you're the lord? Or are you the lord, because they accept you? Do the wolves don't know? Do they know?" Wonho started laughing and Hyungwon quickly shut his mouth as he realized that he had started to babble.

"That's a lot of questions." He then turned his head away from Hyungwon and started to look at the darkness of the hall. "They know and accept it, but... maybe it's true they mostly respect me, not because of that but because I'm the lord." The lord answered and had an amused smile on his face.

"I... I was told they name the city the "howling forest" as you can hear wolves howling each night and now I can see why. And your emblem is a wolf as well." Hyungwon pointed at the emblem decorating the door of the hall. "I know I probably shouldn't ask this... But how did milord became the king of wolves' territory?" Hyungwon carefully asked. He knew he shouldn't ask the lord such questions as someone who had been nothing but a present a few hours ago, but sitting next to Wonho made him surprisingly calm. He felt strangely safe. Wonho laughed.

"Shownu – he's the alpha of the pack, as you might have seen – his father accepted me into his family when I was a child. I'm an orphan. When they found out about what I am the other wolves of his pack wanted to kill me and get rid of me, but not his father. He said he would raise me along with his own son as if I was his own blood and he did. He protected me and because he was the alpha the others had to accept his decision." Hyungwon listened carefully to the lord's story. 

"When it was time for Shownu to leave his family he took me with him. We met the others on our journey and we ended up in this city. The wolf was already the emblem of this city before we arrived, so I guess that at some point this city had been under the rule of wolves before. We freed the city from their previous tyrannical lord and they ended up making me the new king. Shownu was originally supposed to take the position, but he said he wanted to focus on leading the pack and being the lord of the city would only distract him. So he offered it to me, as his brother, and I took it." 

Wonho ended his story and smiled at Hyungwon. His eyes were forming half-moons and his teeth were showing. In that moment he looked incredibly young and innocent. Like a child who never experiences the dark and brutal sides of the world before. And in that moment Hyungwon forgot all about the wild beast inside the lord's body.

"Is it really ok for milord to be telling me all this?" Hyungwon carefully asked. "I mean... eh... I asked but..." Hyungwon didn't knew how to voice his feelings. Somehow he trusted Wonho. Despite the fact that he only meet the other a few hours ago there was the feeling of security and familiarity inside his chest.

"I trust you." Wonho said and voiced Hyungwon's thoughts as if he would read them. "I don't know why, but I do." Hyungwon nodded a little embarrassed at the straight forward answer.

"What about you?" Wonho turned to look at Hyungwon, real curiosity showing his eyes. "How did you end up as my present? Or even in Jimin's kingdom?" Hyungwon looked down on his hands, while playing with his own fingers. He knew he needed to answer Wonho's question. 

This would be the first time he ever talked about it. He wanted to answer Wonho. He, too, felt like he could trust the lord even though he had no idea why, but speaking about it was still painful and hard.

"The story is a little sad." Hyungwon truthfully answered. Wonho however didn't say anything and just waited for Hyungwon to start his story. "I never got to know how my parents met. My mom never really spoke much about my father, but she would always say that she really loved him. I don't know if he's still alive or not or where he is and actually I don't care. All I know is that he left me and my mother right after I was born. I never met him so it feels like I don't have a father. My mother always tried to explain to me how special I was, however she turned very sick from waiting for him to come back someday that she died when I was four years old. Since then I started to hate my elvish side in me. Neighbors took me in after my mother's death, but when a man, who saw me on the streets, offered them a big amount of money they didn't hesitate and sold me."

Hyungwon stopped his story for a second as he realized how easily he could talk to Wonho about it. He never told anyone his story, because no one ever cared to listen. But right now Wonho was sitting next to him, quiet and listening and his words came easily.

"I was sold to a rich couple, who had wanted a son. Their own son had died a year earlier and they wanted to replace him. The man who sold me said I was lucky because I was pretty. The couple would show me off to their friends, using me like nice accessories. They taught me reading and writing and stuff, so I guess I have to be thankful to them too, but..." Hyungwon stopped for a second before he continued. "If I misbehaved they would slap me and trap me in the cellar without food or water for days." Hyungwon smiled sadly as he started to feel sorry for his younger self and he didn't wanted to.

"I ran away when I was around ten. Around that time the husband started to treat me differently. Always keeping me close, peaking at me when I was bathing, stroking my skin when it was showing. I hated it and his wife became so jealous of me she started to harass me even more. That's why I ran away. And well from then on... I just traveled here and there, working if I could find anything as I had no money. Trying to survive." Hyungwon made a small break and took a few deep breathes before he continued.

"Somehow I ended up working in a tavern. Not that working there was any less disgusting. The guests there would always try to do things, but somehow I always managed to escape. I got told that King Jimin heard stories about 'the handsome bust resistant boy in the tavern' and just ordered his men to kidnap me. I was brought to his kingdom and had to work in his house. For his personal entertainment. And yeah. Now I'm here."

After finishing his story Hyungwon felt a little light headed but at ease. Knowing that someone had actually be willing to listen to his whole story felt good. 

"Thank you for telling me." Wonho said. His voice being quiet but there was no hint of pity in it and Hyungwon liked that.

"No. Thank you for listening. Milord told me his story, too, even when I'm nothing." The lord laughed a little and shook his head.

"You're not nothing, Hyungwon. You're one of this earths most beautiful creatures and I'm happy that fate lead you to me." Hyungwon didn't know what to answer as his cheeks started to feel warm. Having those things said made him already embarrassed, but the lord's eyes on him made him feel even more exposed. Not badly exposed, but as if Wonho could see into his heart right now.

"And call me Wonho. Having you call me 'milord' is a little weird." He laughed again and Hyungwon only nodded. 

"Good. You must be tired. It was a long day. I'll accompany you to your room." The lord said and stood up and Hyungwon followed. Only then he realized how tired he truly felt. Wonho lead him to the end of the hall near the throne. There was a door and they both entered. To Hyungwon's surprise there was another whole house behind that door. They were standing in a big living room like area with an open fire place and many chairs and animal skins. They entered a hallway with a few doors. 

"This is your room." Wonho said and stopped at the first door in the hallway. He opened the door and let Hyungwon go inside. "I know this is nothing special, but feel free to use that room as your own from now on."

"This is more than enough. Thank you so much, mi-... Wonho." Hyungwon looked down embarrassed when he said the lord's name. But a wide smile spread on his face so Hyungwon assumed that it was indeed ok for him to call Wonho like that. 

"Good night." Wonho happily said and closed the door without waiting for Hyungwon to answer.

"Good night." He answered anyways.

The room was really nothing special. It had a small window, the walls were decorated with tapestries to keep the cold outside. A bed with many blankets and pillows had been prepared for him. There was a chair in this room as well as a small table with an oil lamp on it to light up the room.

Hyungwon took of his shoes and his jacket and crawled under the blankets without washing his face or his hand in the prepared water bowl. The mattress and the pillow were softer than anything he had slept on the last few years and so he fell asleep just as he was about to start and recap the eventful day.

Hyungwon woke up from a deep and dreamless sleep for the very first time since long ago. As he opened his eyes it took him some moments to register where he was and what had happened. 

He was free.

For the first time in a very long while Hyungwon was free. Wonho, the lord who he had been given to as a present, had given him his freedom. His soldiers, his closest companies were wolves. And the lord himself wasn't human, too. Hyungwon pulled the warm blanket closer to his face. This place was truly interesting.

The air in his small room was warm, but he could see through the small window that it was snowing outside. He just lay under his warm covers, staring at the falling snow for what felt like hours until he could hear a wolf howling from far, far away. He sat up and didn't even dare to breathe as he waited for the answer. A second howl, much more closely than the first one, could be heard. Then it was silent again.

Hyungwon had to admit that once he had laid his eyes on the pack of wolves he had been scared. He had feared that his life had ended a horrible chapter just to open a new, even worse one. But now that it seemed like tables had turned, he was more curious than anything. He quickly wore the jacket and the shoes they had given to him yesterday and carefully opened the door of his room. The hallway was quiet.

The air here felt a little colder, but it was refreshing and Hyungwon didn't mind it. Yesterday he had no time to look around so he decided to take his chance and explore the house a little, before everyone else would wake up. There were two more doors in the hallway Hyungwon's room was in, but they looked like private chambers so Hyungwon didn't dare to open them. He slowly walked back to the living room area. The fire in the fireplace was still burning, but with small flames and very weakly. So Hyungwon grabbed a log and put it in the fire. The fire started to crawl along the wood within seconds and Hyungwon observed the flames getting stronger again.

"You're awake already." He could hear a voice from behind and Hyungwon quickly turned around, surprised to see Wonho standing there. The lord wore tight, black leather pants again, but at least his shirt seemed to fit the temperatures outside more than the shirt he had worn yesterday. It was a beige colored woolen shirt with pearl decorations at the collar.

"So are you." Hyungwon answered quietly and the lord chuckled.

"True." He walked up to one of the chairs covered by animal skins standing close to the fireplace and sat down. The flames of the fire lit up the decorations and pearls on the other's clothes and the orange colored light made him look even more beautiful than he already was. Hyungwon stayed standing, not really knowing what to do, when a thought came to his head.

"I want to ask for something." Hyungwon awkwardly started and Wonho turned to look at him curious, pointing for Hyungwon to continue. "I don't know how long you'll allow me to stay here in your house, but for as long as I'm welcomed please let me do something." Wonho raised an eyebrow and Hyungwon continued. "I don't want to stay here and take advantage of you. I'm not really skilled, but..." he stopped when Wonho started to laugh.

"Of course you can stay here for as long as you wish. I would be happy if you could call this place your home someday." Hyungwon blushed a little as he felt Wonho's piercing, but calm eyes on him. "You don't have to do anything, really." 

Wonho stood up and took a few steps toward Hyungwon and Hyungwon didn't dare to breathe. He might be the half-blood elf, but right now, with the dancing flames shining on his light caramel colored skin, his wood colored eyes being clearer than spring raindrops and with the beast nowhere in sight he was the most beautiful human being Hyungwon had ever seen.

For that short moment Hyungwon wanted to believe that Wonho was chosen by the gods themselves as their favorite.

"I really like your hair." Wonho suddenly stated and pulled Hyungwon out of his trance. Hyungwon flinched a little when the lord lifted his hand to touch one of the long black bangs falling messily around Hyungwon's head. "It's so soft and so dark."

"Th- thank you." His face suddenly felt really hot and he prayed that Wonho wouldn't notice his blush, but the others wide smile told Hyungwon that he did.

"Milord." A loud voice said and Hyungwon and Wonho both turned their heads to look at the newcomer. It was one of the wolves. His small eyes and his dark hair, with a length similar to Hyungwon's own, made his face look a little intimating. His all-black clothes only added up to that imagine.

"What's it, JB?" Wonho asked and let his hand sink down, turning to face the wolf. Hyungwon just awkwardly tried to not look at JB too much. The other was handsome, but scary and Hyungwon felt like he had been caught doing something he wasn't allowed to.

"I just wanted to inform you that the seamstress has arrived." JB answered.

"That was indeed very fast! Thank you very much." Wonho happily exclaimed, before turning back to Hyungwon.

"Hyungwon, please follow JB. I have a little surprise for you." The lord said with a wide and happy smile on his lips. But before Hyungwon could protest, he already started to walk away, leaving Hyungwon alone with the wolf. Hyungwon started to feel really uncomfortable and decided to simply follow JB quietly as the other turned around to take the lead.

He was led into a small outbuilding. There was no fireplace in here so it felt a little colder than the warm main building, but many oil lamps and candles lit up the small room. A young woman, probably round Hyungwon's age, was sitting at a table, filled with all kinds of fabric and material.

She quickly stood up and bowed a little as a greeting as soon as JB and Hyungwon entered. She was really skinny, with long red-ish hair, but her eyes were big and round and she flashed an adorable smile when her eyes landed on Hyungwon.

"You're really beautiful." was the first thing she said, before introducing herself as Hyuna. "I really feel inspirited looking at you." She pushed Hyungwon in the middle of the room, spread his arms and started to measure his whole body. Hyungwon, who hadn't been able to introduce himself, just let her do her thing and looked at JB with a look full of questions.

But JB just had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall, completely ignoring Hyungwon's silent cry for help.

Hyuna was good, Hyungwon had to admit that. That small lady whirled around him, measuring here and there, adjusting stuff she had already prepared in advance and her small hands were sewing new stuff so fast Hyungwon couldn't follow.

Somewhere midway a second lady joined them. Older than both of them and with long, light colored hair. She placed Hyungwon in a chair and started to comb and braid his dark bangs, while complementing his soft hair every few seconds. Hyungwon thanked her and at first he felt really weird with all that attention and complements, but after a little time he started to enjoy it and loosened up a bit.

He listened to the two ladies exchanging stories about Borg Mon and the small neighbor city Hyuna lived in. They talked about new trends and men and food and the weather and Hyungwon just quietly listened and enjoyed. He couldn't remember a last time he had been that carefree and he wanted to allow himself to just flow with the moment before it would pass.

In the end he had a pair of very thin braided pigtails held together by small pearls and a golden band woven into his hair that almost seemed like a crown around his head.

Hyungwon had no idea how, but Hyuna managed to sew him a perfectly fitting new robe in the short time. The pants were rather simple and really dark gray, but they perfectly fitted his long and slim legs perfectly and Hyuna gave him a beautifully decorated belt with a big silver buckle. He was wearing a jacket made of the same gray material as the pants over the almost velvety, beige-colored shirt. The sleeves and the collar were covered with gray fur and white, hand-sewed decorations.

Sewn to the shoulders, with a slit for the arms on both sides, was a cloak, reaching almost to the ground with the same beautiful decor.

"You're so handsome." Hyuna exclaimed when Hyungwon had changed into his new clothes, before fixing one last seam. The other lady nodded and even JB, who hadn't really paid attention to what they had been doing the whole time turned to look at Hyungwon and his small eyes grew a little wider.

"Don't you think that's a little too much, Hyuna?" he asked and the small girl shook her head so hard that her red hair flew around her head.

"What are you saying? This is not even close to what he deserves, but that's all I could do in that short period of time." She sounded a little sad and pouted before she continued. "But now that I have his measures I'll do even better robes!"

JB just rolled his eyes.

"This is really enough." Hyungwon answered thankfully as he looked down his body from left to right. "Thank you so much for this beautiful robe."

"Only the best for you, dear." She said with a wide smile. "I'm really surprised though. Milord never told me to make such kind of clothes for any of his other- " She stopped for a second, either not sure if she was allowed to say this or because she didn't knew how to call them "partners." She finally added in a quitter voice.

Hyungwon didn't know what to answer. I'm not his partner, is what he wanted to say, but his words wouldn't leave his mouth. Somehow his chest suddenly started to feel really heavy as if his lungs had contracted. Everyone kept telling him how many – male – lovers the lord already had and Hyungwon knew he shouldn't have any problem with that because it was in absolute no relation to the fact that Wonho had given him his freedom.

But he couldn't help but to feel sad. Deep down inside him was the small wish that he was something special to Wonho. That Wonho wasn't just seeing him as a new boy he could toy and play with, enjoy his lust and then throw him away. He wanted to be special to the lord.

Hyungwon tried to ignore that thought as good as he could, but it was still there.

"If only Hyungwon were his lover. Then things would make sense at least." JB nearly whispered, obviously addressing no one specific, but every one of them heard what he said.

"You're not?" Hyuna exclaimed shocked and a little too loud. "What is that stupid lord doing? He better makes you his queen or else I'll punch some sense into his brain." She lifted one of her fists playfully, but her voice revealed that she was dead serious. "I like you, Hyungwon, so if that dumb lord ever hurts you, tell me right away! I'll protect you!"

Hyungwon thanked her and tried to calm her down as she kept complaining about how Wonho could be so stupid to not marry Hyungwon right at the first time they met and how she thought that Hyungwon was already better than anyone else Wonho had been with.

Hyungwon wasn't really sure if Hyuna was even allowed to talk about the lord like this, but JB didn't complain and the way she talked about Wonho the two seemed to be rather close or at least to have known each other for a very long time already, so he guessed if it was Hyuna then it was ok.

Hyuna had calmed down after a few minutes and promised to make even more beautiful robes for Hyungwon, before Hyungwon and JB bid her and the other lady goodbye.

Character

Lee Jooheon - 'Werewolf'


	3. Part.3

All heads turned towards Hyungwon, when he entered the big hall. Everyone was seated at the long table with a big breakfast prepared and a wonderful smell of freshly baked bread and grilled meat was filling the whole hall, but no one was eating yet. Hyungwon felt uncomfortable under the stares as they eyed him from his head to his toes. 

He knew that Hyuna had gone overboard with the robe and that he was looking stupid, wearing the clothes as if he was someone, as if he had the right to be someone he wasn't. But right when Hyungwon was about to say something Wonho, who was seated at the head of the table resting his chin on his hand, spoke up.

"Look at him!" he said as a wide smile spread across his face as if everyone wasn't already looking at Hyungwon. "This is the look of an elf."

"More like the look of a royal prince." Jinyoung stated and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Hyungwon lowered his head embarrassed by the compliment. Jinyoung himself was the most elegant and royal among the wolves and hearing him say those words made them even more meaningful to Hyungwon.

"I think it's a little too much." he shyly admitted as he slowly walked to sit next to Jooheon, just like he had the day before.

"No! It's just right." Jooheon disagreed as he shook his head, his brown locks wobbling around his head. "You look great, so be a little more confident about yourself." he laughed. He lifted a hand to touch the braids in Hyungwon's dark hair making Hyungwon flustered.

Wonho gestured for them to finally start eating and as the wolves started to stuff their faces while drifting off into different stories Hyungwon's slight feeling of discomfort slowly faded. He looked at his own knees dressed in the new grey colored fabric. He had to admit that he was overwhelmed by all the good things happening to him in the last day and he was scared that if he was starting to get used to them, that if he openly accepted them, they would get taken away from him again.

He wanted to stay. 

He knew that it was a selfish, foolish thing to desire. But deep down in his heart was the desire to stay in this city, with the wolves and by Wonho's side and that desire was growing and he knew that soon enough he wouldn't be able to suppress that desire anymore.

"Please don't misunderstand when I ask this" Jackson suddenly began as he turned to look at Hyungwon, "but how did you know that we're wolves? I mean you just had to look at us and knew."

Hyungwon was a little surprised by the question. He never had to explain himself, because no one ever knew and if they did know, they never asked.

"Well..." Hyungwon was searching for the right words. He didn't know how to explain something, coming so naturally to him like breathing. "It just happens naturally. It's not like I can turn it on or off. I just see the true nature of people." he tried to explain, not really satisfied by his own words.

"So, you see my face as a wolf's head?" Jackson asked surprised, touching his own cheeks and ears as if he was trying to check if they were still in the same place. Hyungwon shook his head, laughing.

"No, not like that." Jackson calmed down as soon as he heard Hyungwon's answer. "I see you as the human you are. But at the same time, I just know that it's not who you really are. I just know that the face I see is like a mask, covering what's inside. I don't know why or how I know, I just know." Hyungwon tried to voice that feeling he had, when he was looking at Jackson.

"I think it's similar to how you can't really describe the feeling of transformation." Jinyoung suddenly spoke up, sounding like was about to teach them something important. "It's so natural to us that we don't have to think about it. Is it painful? Yes, but not really." 

"I think Jinyoung is right." Youngjae suddenly spoke up, taking Hyungwon and the others by surprise. The young wolf had been really quiet until now, just listening but not taking part in any of their conversations, not showing much interest in Hyungwon either. "It's in his blood. Stop making him sound like he's a weird one. It's probably something all elf can do."

Those words made Hyungwon's mind wander. He never really thought about other elves. To be truthful he always disguised them and that blood inside him since the day he got to know about his father who left his mother and never came back. Hyungwon never had wanted to be an elf like his father and never had thought that this would make him any more special than everyone else. He thought of himself as an outsider.

He had no idea what a real elf was like. No idea how he was supposed to be and act and behave, being nothing but a half-blood.

A man, the same bearded man which had led the soldiers and Hyungwon to Wonho when he arrived at this city, came into the hall and walked up to Wonho right when Hyungwon was about to dig deeper into his low self-esteem.

"Milord" he said in a quite tone, after raising an eyebrow surprised as soon as his eyes landed on Hyungwon. But his natural loud voice was still pretty audible for everyone. "Minhyuk is back in town and asks if milord has time for him." 

For a short moment, barely a second, Hyungwon could see a surprised expression on Wonho's face, before his glaze turned unreadable.

"Thank you. Tell him to come to me after we finished breakfast." Wonho answered and the man nodded and walked away again, throwing Hyungwon a confused look before leaving. After that Wonho stood up and left the table and as soon as he was gone the wolves started to chatter, fairly amused and excited about the news.

"So Minhyuk is back, huh." Jackson said with a wide grin, while wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I actually thought Wonho had lost interest in him and that's why he eventually left." said Youngjae. "I guess not." And the wild discussion about Minhyuk continued. 

Trying to listen to what they were saying Hyungwon could only understand this much: Minhyuk was - or had been - Wonho's favorite boy. 

And someone being favored by Wonho was someone Hyungwon couldn't like. No, someone he didn't want to like. The bitter taste on his tongue was back as he thought about someone being close to Wonho and being loved by him. Thinking about someone being dear and close to the king let his chest tighten.

He had known there were some. More than Minhyuk. There had been a few like Minhyuk. He had known. Jackson himself had told him that right when he arrived, first thing, but still.

Knowing something and realizing that this was reality were two completely different things. 

Hyungwon balled his hands into fists as this strange, dark feeling inside of him started to grow. 

He never had been someone to feel many emotions - his strongest one being the will to live and to survive. Never in his life had there been anyone, besides his mother, Hyungwon could feel something like trust, affection and care for. All the people he had known had betrayed him at some point and Hyungwon had been pretty sure that his whole life would continue like that. That he would be alone and by himself until the day he dies.

And yet here he was.

He wanted to tell himself that it was because Wonho had threatened him differently. That he admired Wonho, because the other had given Hyungwon his freedom. Because he had been the first person since his mother's death who had been nice to him. That what he was feeling was thankfulness and pure respect for a lord.

But Hyungwon wasn't too sure. He had no experience of such feelings and couldn't understand their meaning. Was he supposed to feel so angry knowing that someone dear to Wonho was back? He knew he had no rights to be, and yet he did. He knew that he had no rights to wish to be the only one Wonho was being nice to, and yet he had hoped for it.

Hyungwon couldn't focus on his breakfast anymore. The mix of emotions inside his body made his head spin and all his appetite was gone anyways. His glaze wandered to Shownu, who seemed to be the only one unfascinated by the news that Minhyuk was back. He was eating his breakfast quietly, not taking part in any of the conversations and his expression looked surprisingly calm.

Or maybe that was just his nature. He was basically Wonho's brother and probably new Wonho the best out of everyone so if Shownu was unbothered by the news then maybe Hyungwon had no reason to be bothered as well. 

Strangely enough Hyungwon didn't feel a single bad thing about Shownu. If Hyungwon was following the logic of his emotions, wasn't he also supposed to feel angry at Shownu for being so close to Wonho as well? But there was nothing.

The slaves hadn't completely finished cleaning the breakfast table, when Wonho came back into the hall. He hadn't changed his clothes or anything, but somehow, he looked different. Hyungwon couldn't pin-point it, but somehow Wonho looked a little uneasy.

Is he excited to meet Minhyuk again? Hyungwon wondered. After all they hadn't seen each other for a long time.

The doors to the hall opened and someone with blonde hair, which shimmered golden under the winter sun, entered the hall. The body was covered in a long brown, fur coat, but Hyungwon could see the others face and he was truly beautiful.

Hyungwon cursed under his breath. He had hoped that Minhyuk would be an ugly fellow, so it would be easier to hate or at least not like him, but no. He had to admit that Minhyuk was truthfully beautiful. A small face with big eyes and a flawless, clear skin.

He observed Minhyuk closely as he walked up to Wonho, his steps fastening the closer he got to the lord, and how he caught the lord in a strong hug with his arms tightly round the others neck. They were too far away for Hyungwon to hear anything being spoken, but he could clearly see Wonho returning the hug by putting an arm around the others upper body.

No matter how hard he tried, Hyungwon couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him and was so caught up in their act that he jumped surprised when he heard a voice close to his ear.

"It will be better if we leave now." Jooheon said and stood up from his seat besides Hyungwon. Hyungwon looked around. He hadn't realized how only him, Jooheon and Jackson were left at the table. 

Hyungwon followed Jooheon's actions, but not before turning to look at the lord and his guest one more time. To his surprise his eyes met with the calm brown eyes of Wonho, who had stopped hugging the other, but Minhyuk was still clenching the lords' arm.

Wonho was the first to break the eye contact and led Minhyuk into the house entry hidden behind the throne.

"Wanna see something cool?" Jackson suddenly asked, as the three of them were making their way out of the big hall. Hyungwon looked at him confused and Jooheon started to roll his eyes.

"I think we talked about this, Jackson."

"I know, I know." The black haired sighed. "But I just don't get what's the point? He knows about it anyways. It's not like I will tell him something new."

"Still. I don't think this is something you should decide yourself. We should ask Shownu first and hear his opinion."

"What are you talking about?" Hyungwon dared to asked confused, but also a little curious.

"Nothi-" Jooheon started but Jackson interrupted him by whispering, not so quietly, into Hyungwon's ear.

"The wolf transformation."

Hyungwon turned to look at Jackson surprised, but excited.

"I want to see that." he blurred out, without thinking.

"See?!" Jackson beamed a smiled and turned to Jooheon with a victorious grin. "If the prince says he wants to see then we must obey." Jooheon just sighed and shrugged his shoulders, signalizing that he had no chance to win this fight. "Awesome! Come, follow me."

Jackson started walking in fast steps towards the forest which started only a few meters behind the big building. The weather was cold, but nothing Hyungwon couldn't take. The snow had fallen until the early morning hours and was still pretty fluffy and untouched.

The sound the snow was making under their soles was loud against the silence of the forest. The trees and the bushes and the moss on the ground, everything was covered with a thick blanket of snow.

Jackson walked quickly and skilfully between the trees and seemed to know exactly when and where he had to change directions. Hyungwon knew that if he lost Jackson now he would never be able to find his way out of the forest again.

The road became steeper and Hyungwon struggled to keep up with Jackson.

Hyungwon knew that what he was doing was a stupid idea. To follow someone who was basically nothing but a stranger, someone whom he had only known for a few hours, into the deepest parts of the forest was madness. Jackson could kill him and no one was ever going to find his corpse - ever! Not that anyone would look for Hyungwon anyways.

But strangely enough he trusted Jackson, as much as he trusted Wonho.

Jackson suddenly stopped on a small clearing. Hyungwon's own breath was heavy and his body tired, but Jackson seemed to be absolutely unaffected by the mountain climbing they just had done.

Without any warning he suddenly started to undress and Hyungwon quickly turned around, a little embarrassed. Letting his eyes wander he could see the city through the trees and only then he realized how far they had walked and how high they had climbed that mountain.

He could hear the fabric raffle and the steps on the snow behind his back, as Jackson was getting undressed. Then suddenly a loud thud, as if something heavy had fallen to the ground. Hyungwon was about to turn around and see if Jackson was ok, when heard a loud crack, as if thick branches had been broken into pieces. 

He knew it had been bones.

Then a heavy, painful mix of breathing and painful moaning. 

Hyungwon held his own breath, not daring to move. He didn't dare to turn around and watch the actual transformation, being scared of what he would see. The breath and moaning got even heavier and the voice deeper, wilder. He felt electrified.

Danger. His instincts were telling him, no screaming at him that something really dangerous was behind his back. That he should take his feet into his hands and run. That if he wanted to live he had to get out of here now or else he would be killed.

Cold sweat was running down his spine and Hyungwon would have followed his instincts instantly if he wouldn't be so damn curious.

He wanted to see.

Hyungwon slowly released his breath he was holding, when all sounds had started to vanish. All sounds but the heavy, deep breathing right behind his back. If Jackson human or animal would have wanted to kill him he would have done that already, Hyungwon told himself while trying to calm down a little bit.

He turned his head slightly and a soon as his eyes landed on Jackson he completely forgot all about his fear, his mouth wide open as he stared at the huge wolf in front of him.

To tell the truth, Hyungwon had never seen a wolf before, but he knew that this was no normal wolf. The shoulders were as high as a cow or a small horse. The tatts huge and the teeth like small knifes.

Now that it was winter his fur was grey and spotty, but in summer it had to be a beautiful black.

Hyungwon could see, why enemies and troublemakers would keep their distance from the city if animals like this were guarding the boarders. The bravest men would turn into scared children if the huge beasts with fletched teeth would attack them in the middle of the night like ghosts, leaving nothing but death.

But there was more. Hyungwon's eyes wandered all over the huge body of the wolf, taking in every inch of the majestic animal. To Hyungwon this animal right in front of his eyes which probably had already killed more humans than Hyungwon had met in his whole life was nothing but beautiful.

The aura was filled by such a calmness and power that Hyungwon would have kneeled down and bow his head, if he had to.

The wolf didn't move, despite swaying his tail a little, as he let himself get observed by Hyungwon. Hyungwon could see Jackson in every inch of the wolf, but mostly in his eyes. Looking into the wolf's eyes Hyungwon knew that what he was looking at was the true nature, the freed soul of Jackson. And even though the was looking into the face of a wolf, he could still see Jackson in the facial features.

Then his eyes landed on something, neatly folded at the at the foot of the tree. Jackson's clothes.

He is naked, Hyungwon thought and an embarrassed blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Hyungwon covered his face with his hands as he tried to get rid of the thought of a naked Jackson standing in front of him. "I know you're an animal now and animals don't wear clothes but-"

Before he could continue they heard a howl. Jackson turned his head and ears towards the direction the sound had some from. A second howl, much closer than the first. Then silence.

Not even a second later a second wolf appeared at the clearing. Hyungwon jumped surprised as he hadn't heard any footsteps or anything in the bushes around them. But Jackson didn't show any reaction and Hyungwon assumed that Jackson had heard or smelled the newcomer long before he had actually arrived. Maybe the howling had been a signal, too.

Hyungwon could see that the second wolf was Mark. He didn't had any chance to talk to Mark yet and the other didn't seemed much interested in Hyungwon too, just like Youngjae. Jooheon had incidentally introduced everyone to him during dinner last night, but Hyungwon hadn't seen the other since then.

Mark's winter fur was a lot brighter and whiter than Jacksons and Hyungwon assumed that the other must had a chestnut or walnut colored fur in summer. He was just as impressively tall as Jackson, but his whole figure seemed to be more slender and wind-cut. His body was made to run and to be fast. Jackson's to fight.

Mark looked at Hyungwon, then at Jackson and if Hyungwon interpreted their body language correctly Mark was not really amused that Hyungwon was here and Jackson apologized, before turning to look at Hyungwon. The dark wolf made a few steps towards Hyungwon until his head was right in front of Hyungwon's chest. He nudged his snout against Hyungwon's chest and ran off into the forest, leaving Hyungwon with Mark.

The silence of the forest turned really awkward. Hyungwon didn't know what to say or do and Mark just stayed there watching him with sharp but clear honey colored eyes.

Suddenly the wolf in front of him bend his back unhealthily and a painful howl could be heard. Hyungwon understood and quickly turned around, just like he had when Jackson had transformed. He wasn't ready to witness the transformation yet and knowing that Mark would be naked, once he was in his human form again, he wanted to give the other privacy.

The same painful moans and bone cracks could be heard, just like before and Hyungwon wanted to cover his ears the more bones he heard breaking. The breathing and moaning turned more human and softer with each second passing and then it was over. Despite sounding really heartbreaking Hyungwon realized that the transformation itself took only a few seconds. 

He had been to distracted and scared to realize before, but the whole procedure was done as soon as it has started. He waited a few more moments hearing footsteps on the snow and movements as Mark was getting dressed, before slowly turning around.

Just like the wolf, Mark was a strong, but slender human. His brown hair was shimmering a little red and his eyes were still as golden as before.

"So Jackson brought you here to watch the transformation?" Mark asked. His voice was surprisingly deep for his rather beautiful and feminine face, catching Hyungwon off-guard. He simply nodded as an answer. He watched Mark putting Jackson's clothes under a bush, hiding them just in case.

"Jackson will stay out here?" Hyungwon asked, as he realized what Mark was doing.

"Yes. It's his turn." was the short answer. Hyungwon wasn't sure if Mark was just not very talkaktive in general or if he simply didn't want to talk to Hyungwon.

"To what?" Hyungwon carefully tried again. Mark made a gesture for Hyungwon to follow him and Hyungwon obeyed. He really hoped that Mark was leading him out of the forest again, as he started to feel cold and would never be able to find his own way back.

"He has to keep watch. The borders had been clean for some time now, but you never know." 

"Alone? Your territory must be huge. Coming here already took like an hour and when I heard the howl before it seemed like really far away. Who else is out there?" Hyungwon was sincerely curious. Everything related to the wolves was interesting and exciting to him. The awkwardness he had felt before was still there, but slowly fading. Mark didn't seem really interested in him or his presence, but he wasn't being rude either.

"The kids are out there." was Mark's short answer. Jooheon had told him that wolves are born in human form and that their wolf-side develops through childhood and teenager years.

Wolves in that age have to be in their wolf form a lot more than their human form to develop and sharpen the instincts, to train the bodies and to get used to their true nature, he had explained. That's why you'll hardly see Bambam and Yugyeom around here, Jooheon had added, pointing to their empty seats where Hyungwon had seen them sitting the night before.

He must be talking about them, Hyungwon thought.

The rest of the walk was quiet as both of them didn't say a single word with Hyungwon not daring to ask more questions and Mark simply not talking. Hyungwon was really thankful that Mark was walking in a slower pace than Jackson, probably matching his speed with Hyungwon's. Even waiting for him to catch up when Hyungwon had difficulties climbing down the mountain again.

When they reached the rim of the forest Hyungwon could see Jooheon walking up to them, knowing exactly where they would leave the forest.

"Wonho had been looking for you." he said as soon as Hyungwon had walked up to him. "He want you to join the gathering."

"Gathering?" Hyungwon asked confused and him and Mark started to follow Jooheon, who didn't answer him. They were taking the way through the house his new room was in, walking through the door behind the throne into the big hall. 

Hyungwon couldn't see them from his position, but the whole hall had to be filled by people as he could hear many voices talking wildly. Hyungwon was confused and a little scared even as he had no idea what was going on.

"There you are." Hyungwon quickly turned around as he heard Wonho's voice behind him. To his surprise the lord was wearing a crown on his head. No heavy, clumsy crown made out of naked steel, like the one Hyungwon had seen King Jimin wearing. This crown was like a thin headband made of black steel . Red and blue gemstones decorated the artfully braided steel.

A thick, bear fur was hanging around his shoulders as a coat and the collar of his shirt was once again decorated by pearls and embroidery, just like the day before when Hyungwon had seen him for the first time.

The lord smiled at him, happy to see the young man he had been looking for. He lifted his hand and removed a leaf which had found it's way into Hyungwon's braided hair as he had walked through the forest.

"What's going on here?" Hyungwon dared to ask, trying to cover the fact that his cheeks felt hot again. Jooheon, Mark and even Shownu were around and Hyungwon could feel all their eyes on them, making it even more embarrassing.

"A gathering. It's an important meeting with the representatives of the city where all the political matters will be discussed." Wonho explained, sounding a little bored of his royal duties. "And I want you to take part of it."

Character

Jackson Wang - 'Werewolf'


	4. Part.4

Hyungwon awkwardly followed the others into the big hall. He had been right. The whole hall was packed by people, mostly men and women older than Wonho himself, wrapped in warm clothes and animal skins. The voices died down a little as soon as Wonho entered as everyone turned their attention towards their king.

As Wonho sat down on the throne Shownu naturally stayed standing right next to his brother, his arms behind his back and with a strict expression on his face as his glaze wandered through the crowd.

Some of the people were seated at tables, around the fire places or on random chairs, but most of them were standing. Hyungwon could smell food and beer and honey wine as everyone had at least a wooden cup or a drinking horn in their hands. 

It looked like as if the throne hall had turned into a pub until the very moment the brothers had entered. If Wonho himself didn't look ominously enough, then Shownu did for sure. The aura of those two was screaming power and strength. Both being natural born leaders, making everyone else feel submissive.

Hyunwon couldn't tear his eyes away from the brothers, being sucked in by their presence and charisma. 

He himself stayed behind, far at the side of the hall, close to Mark's side as Jooheon had disappeared without Hyungwon noticing, probably having other duties. 

It didn't take long however until Hyungwon could feel many pairs of eyes on him, seeing people whispering to each other as they pointed towards Hyungwon. They all had seen or at least heard of how Hyungwon had been brought to the city, cuffed and dirty. Nothing less worthy than a slave.

And now he was standing next to the lord's personal guards, dressed in pretty and elegant clothes, as if he had the right to be someone important. He could understand that the people were confused and curious, but that didn't make the stares and the talk any less uncomfortable for him. He tried hard not to look at any of them, but failed when he caught a glimpse of the golden blonde hair of Minhyuk from the corner of his eyes.

Minhyuk's eyebrows were meeting in the middle of his forehead as he stared at Hyungwon, confused and seemingly angry for a reason unknown to Hyungwon.

"Thank you all for coming." Wonho suddenly spoke up in a loud and clear voice, catching the attention of the people again. "Before we start with what we all originally came here for I think I owe you an explanation." Wonho turned his head towards Hyungwon and everyone else followed him. Hyungwon tried to keep a straight face, but clenched his teeth together feeling the weight of the stares.

He tried to only focus on Wonho's calm and somehow apologetic expression as the other's eyes met Hyungwon's for a brief moment. 

"I know what you all must be thinking."

"That's the boy who was brought to our city yesterday." some woman called out loudly and people started to agree and wild chatter broke lose once again. Everyone was talking about how they had seen him cuffed, being brought to the city by another king's soldiers. Giving their opinions about the whole matter even though no one had asked them to.

"It is true-" Wonho began loudly and his voice forceful, trying to get the attention back on him and making the people stop talking. "that he was brought to this city yesterday. King Jimin send him to me in hopes that it would improve relations between our countries." The last sentence was added with an amused smile and some people started laughing. King Jimin obviously didn't had much fans around here. One thing they had in common with Hyungwon.

"But" Wonho started again after the people had quiet down a little again. "if King Jimin had known who that boy really is, he wouldn't have given him away, like trash. Especially not to me. He would have done the same as I did, because I know who he is and what an powerful ally he makes." 

Hyungwon felt a weird twist in his stomache. What was Wonho doing? Was he going to reveal to everyone that he was an elf? A half-blood? What were his intentions in bringing Hyungwon into this gathering, making him the focus of attention?

"Stay calm." Mark suddenly whispered with his voice even deeper than usual, barely audible to Hyungwon, but obviously addressed towards him. Mark had probably noticed how uneasy Hyungwon was. "Just act along for now. He knows what he's doing."

Hyungwon turned his head slightly, not daring to make big movements, looking at Mark from the corner of his eyes. The slight red head only nodded his head once, wearing a straight face, signalizing Hyungwon that he better should follow whatever Wonho was planning.

"Who is he?" someone called into the room. And some agreed loudly.

"What's so special about him?" came a loud and angry, but younger voice than any of the others before. It was Minhyuk. Hyungwon tried to keep a straight face as his eyes landed on the beautiful face of Wonho's favorite again, who had his arms crossed over his chest, an angry expression on his face. Hyungwon was torn between falling into this act, trusting Wonho blindly without knowing if what was happening right now was good or bad for him. Or if he should just turn around, leave this city and never comeback.

"As everyone here knows, on the very day I got crowned, the seer has told us that one day someone who can tame the wild will come." Wonho announced in a loud and clear voice, after standing up from his throne, walking a little closer to the people of the city making sure that everyone was hearing what he said. Giving his words more power. "And this day has finally come."

Someone who can tame the wild?, Hyungwon thought, confused at the whole situation. But he had decided that he would obey, that he would follow Wonho's act whatever his intentions. This weird, unconditional trust he felt for Wonho was stronger than the fear of a possible negative outcome.

"What does that mean?"

"That means" Wonho turned his body towards Hyungwon slightly, lifting an arm and pointing at him. "that him - this young man - is the one! He's the one who has the power to tame the wild we're all fearing. He is the one who has control over the wolves."

Hyungwon blinked confused. What?

Him? Control over the wolves? Hyungwon knew that Wonho was straight up lying to everyone, but he had no idea why the other was doing it. And also weren't the wolves supposed to be some kind of protector of the city? In the woods Mark had told him that Jackson and the kids were out there, patrolling, looking for possible enemies. Hyungwon wanted to groan as a headache was starting to form, right on the middle of his forehead as thousands of questions and theories ran wild inside his head.

"He'll explain everything later." Mark whispered again, without looking at Hyungwon. The people inside the hall had become quiet as every single one of them was staring at Hyungwon. Hyungwon noticed that Minhyuk's angry expression had turned into a shocked one as he, too, stared at Hyungwon with his mouth hanging open.

"Is it really him?" someone dared to ask after a while. Wonho, who was still standing on the steps leading to his throne, nodded. He looked so confident of his words and actions that if Hyungwon wouldn't have known for sure that he was lying he, too, would have fallen for this act.

"I didn't wanted to believe it myself at first, but see for yourself. Don't believe my words, believe your own eyes." Wonho turned to look at Hyungwon, a smile Hyungwon couldn't read on his lips. 

Hyungwon's mind ran wild once again with various thoughts of what Wonho meant and what the hell he was trying to do in his mind, when suddenly everyone seemed to look past him. Loud gasping and even a scream could be heard, people reaching for their weapons as they all jumped up from their seats, if they weren't standing already.

Before Hyungwon could turn around to see what everyone was so scared of a wolf appeared next to him, stopping when his shoulders were right at the side of Hyungwon's. The dark grey fur was messily disheveled and dirty with mud and blood. The huge wolf was fletching his teeth, his snout blood-smeared, the eyes aggressively looking around the room.

Hyungwon knew that it was Jooheon. But other than Jackson and Mark earlier, who had been nothing but majestic animals, Jooheon had turned himself into a beast. Jooheon, similar to Jackson had a massive body and the wolf's whole posture was tense and menacing. His head and eyes always shrugged back and forth as soon as someone in the room dared to move.

No one spoke a single word as they all were focused on the blood stained monster in front of them, waiting for him to attack or planning on how to kill the monster themselves. The silence inside the throne hall was thick and heavy. 

Hyungwon didn't know why, but having Jooheon by his side calmed him down. Even now, when Jooheon could possibly kill him or any other person in this room within a second, he felt no fear. Before he could stop himself he had already reached out for the dark grey fur, digging a hand into the warmth, stroking the huge animal absently like a pet dog.

"Can you believe what you see? Do you believe my words?" Wonho's loud voice pulled everyone out of their shocked state, seemingly excited of what he had created. His voice resounded in the silence. "It's exactly like we had been told."

"How is that possible?" someone far in the back said, probably brave enough to talk as he was hiding in crowd.

"I have to admit that I don't know an answer to that question." Wonho sat down on the throne with the wolf decorations again. "But the gods themselves have brought him to our town. This is a sign and I'm not stupid enough to resist the will of the gods."

Suddenly the big doors of the hall got opened and JB and Jinyoung entered, leading someone who had his hands cuffed among the crowd into the open place, right in front of the throne. Hyungwon had to swallow a loaf in his throat as this scene reminded him too much of his own appearance.

The man was forced on his knees and then his head back so he had to look at his now once again straight faced king.

The entrance of the soldiers with the prisoner had turned the attention away from Hyungwon a little, but Jooheon was still growling, fletching his teeth at everyone, daring to take a look at them.

"Speak! What's your name?" Wonho said. Hyungwon stopped stroking Jooheon's fur as soon as he heard the ice cold voice of the lord. It was obvious that the aura around him had changed. In that moment it was hard to decide what to be more scared of: the wolf or the lord. And the people seemed to feel the same way, as some, especially those being further away from Jooheon, seemed to relax a little again.

"Han Jisung" the young man answered, not very loudly. JB was still holding a handful of his hair, forcing the man to look at Wonho. 

"Han Jisung, you are accused of beating and raping your neighbor's wife and then killing her husband." Wonho spoke, loud and for everyone to hear. Suddenly, as if everyone had forgotten that Jooheon was still there, people started roaring wildly and furiously, insulting the young man. Swearing at him. "Do you admit your crimes?"

Hyungwon was shocked. The young man didn't look like any of the criminals Hyungwon had met before. At least not like someone who would kill and rape.

"I loved her." was the young man's answer, which only fueled the anger of the people even more. 

"Is beating her up, breaking her leg and arm a sign of love?" Wonho asked coldly, an eyebrow raised as he looked at the man in front of him with nothing but disgust.

"That- That was a mistake!" the young man started to plead, whinzing when he moved his head too much, as JB was still holding his hair tightly.

"Three times?" Wonho rose from his seat and walked down to the man. "Don't lie to me! I've seen her body and what you did with my very own eyes. I've seen the bruises and wounds you left on her, when her husband was away. You've been seen leaving the house, shortly before someone found her dead husband and her unconscious body in his blood." He was staring down at the kneeling man, who had his eyes wide open and with his skin white from fear.

"Admit your crimes and hope that the gods accept your confession so you don't rot among the endless fires of hell until the end of time." Wonho hissed and the people in the hall tuned in with loud shouts of agreement and approval. Hyungwon had to admit that after hearing what he man did he was feeling angry and disgusted as well and hardly noticed he had clawed his hand into Jooheon's fur out of anger.

"No." the young man hissed. It was obvious that he was scared to death, but his fear also made him thick-headed and stupid.

"So it be!" Wonho walked back to his throne and turned to look at Hyungwon after he had seated himself comfortably again.

The man's white and tired face turned into a shocked grimace as soon as his eyes landed on the huge beast standing right next to Hyungwon, when he followed the lord's glaze.

"Han Jisung! I find you guilty of the crimes you have been accused of!" Wonho said while turning his glaze away from Hyungwon and towards the kneeling man again.

"You have to look." Mark whispered as he was standing close behind Hyungwon's back now. "Don't look away, no matter what happens next. Don't show any weakness."

Those words were anything but soothing. But he knew that Mark was right. He had decided to play along in this weird act of Wonho's and now he had to play it until the very last scene.

"As your king, I condemn you to death." The cheers of the people exploded, but everyone turned quiet again in an instance when Wonho lifted his hand. "Death by wolf." A shocked roar went through the crowd, and the eyes of the people wandered wildly between Hyungwon, the wolf, the king, and the condemned man.

That's when Hyungwon realized what was about to happen. 

"If anyone in this room disagrees he may speak now. Or remain silent forever."

Silence.

"It's decided then."

Hyungwon turned to look at Jooheon and was surprised to find the big wolf eyes looking back at him. He swallowed hardly and let his hand, which had been in Jooheon's soft fur the whole time, sink down. Hyungwon knew he couldn't stop what was about to happen, even though he wish he could. No matter how much hate he felt for the criminal, he cared for Jooheon.

Jooheon's eyes were calm as he looked at Hyungwon, probably trying to convince the other that it was fine.

No words could be heard in the huge hall as everyone was holding their breathe, trying not to miss a single second of what was happening right in front of their own eyes. 

Hyungwon nodded, telling Jooheon that he understood and the calm expression of the wolf turned wild and dangerous again. The huge animal turned his attention towards the kneeling man. He sneaked towards the man on soft paws, but with a threatening attitude.

Both JB and Jinyoung took a few steps back, both had a hand on the handle of their swords, which were hanging at their belts. The man, unable to stand up as if his fear had paralyzed his legs, had fallen over on his side and was trying to wiggle away as the wolf got closer.

What happened next ended as fast as it had started. With one big jump Jooheon closed the distance between him and his prey, digging his teeth into the neck. He tore the big wolf's head back and forth once then twice until a loud crackling could be heard. The neck was broken.

Next, Hyungwon saw Jooheon having the young man's head in his mouth while his body lay motionless on the ground. While the whole audience was still in shock, trying to register what they just had seen, Jooheon walked back to were Hyungwon was standing and disappeared behind the throne again, the man's head still in his mouth, leaving a red and bloody tray.

It took a while before the people recovered from the shock, but when they did they all followed their lord - toasted the health of the lord and on justice - and continued to celebrated exuberantly, just like they had before the whole gathering had started, as if nothing had happened.

Wonho sat on his throne a glas with red wine in his hand, smiling as he observed his people. Shownu, who hadn't moved a single muscle the whole time, also started to losen up a little bit as he and Wonho were caught up in a conversation.

No one seemed to be worried or affected about the beheaded corpse carried out by JB and Jinyoung, and the pool of blood that was left behind. Hyungwon started to feel lost and out of place. He turned to look at Mark only to realize that the other wasn't there anymore. He sighed and decided that it was probably the best if he was leaving as well.

To his surprise Hyungwon found Jooheon, back in his human body and fully dressed, sitting at the fire place in the house behind the throne hall. His skin and hair were still dirty and a little bloody, but apart from that he looked as calm and as carefree as ever.

"How are you?" Hyungwon asked before he could stop himself. He walked up to the other, not really sure what he was hoping to find behind the other's soft smile.

"Why?" Jooheon seemed to be genuinely suprised about Hyungwon's question.

"You... just bit off someone's head." It felt surprisingly annoying to state the obvious, but as Hyungwon sat down next to Jooheon, still observing the other he realized that maybe he was the only one uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"You don't need to worry." Jooheon answered with a soft smile and a calm voice. "This wasn't the first human I killed and it probably wasn't the last one."

"If that was supposed to calm me down it didn't work." Hyungwon sighed. 

"Sorry." Jooheon laughed, most likely realizing he just told Hyungwon to not worry about him, because he was experienced in killing people. "But seriously" Jooheon turned to look into the dancing orange and red flames, as the fire was slowly dying down as no one had added new woods. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, actually. I bet Wonho hasn't told you about his plan. You must have been really shocked." Hyungwon lowered his glaze, when Jooheon turned to look at him. He was right. It was hard looking into those eyes, the same eyes he had looked in before Jooheon had killed that man.

"I think I have an idea about his motivations. It's just there is something I don't understand." Hyungwon paused for a while before continuing. "I thought you guys were here to protect the people? I mean your coat of arms, the throne... everything is about wolves. How come you had to tell them that I could control you?" 

"What you said is true. Originally we were here to protect everyone and keep a good distance with the humans. But we also attacked the people in the village. On purpose. Mostly extra harmless, but it always had to seem like we were wild beasts. As long as we have protected the people here from the enemies, they have not hated us, respected us. Worshiped us even, but..." he explained. Jooheon turned to look into the flames again. "There have been no enemies for a long time and people tend to forget very quickly. They've started to seen us as threat and wanted to hunt down the wolves."

"The wolves are strong and probably many of the people here would have died if a real fight was ever to happen, but I don't want to take any risks." Hyungwon quickly turned his head around to look at Wonho, who had just entered the room. The took of the bear skin and the crown, placing both on a nearby table as he walked up to them.

"They are my family." Wonho stated as he looked at Jooheon shortly before turning his attention back to Hyungwon. "If I can protect them, by making them believe that you have control over the wolves, then so it should be." Hyungwon had to admit that what both of them had said made sense. Hyungwon himself knew just too well how easily humans could change their minds. What had been good one day was bad the next.

"Furthermore, I somehow had to explain to them the reason why I want you by my side credibly, Hyungwon." Hyungwon's eyes widden surprised by the words he was hearing. Wonho was still standing, looking down on him from his position. But his gaze was anything but arrogant. It was soft and almost pleading.

Despite the short time Hyungwon had somehow gotten used looking at the others, seeing the wolves pack. Even seeing their transformation and their wolf-form suddenly seemed like one of the most normal things, once the first shock and fear had vanished.

But looking at the lord himself was different. He had seen Wonho's true face, the moment he had seen Wonho for the first time. But since then it seemed to be getting more difficult looking past the surface and behind the human face. Not that Hyungwon didn't like looking at Wonho's face with the fair skin and the big eyes.

But it was still dissatisfying. As if he was looking through a curtain, making it hard to see what was hiding behind. Somehow it seemed as if Wonho was trying to hide himself from Hyungwon.

"I'll excuse myself." Jooheon interrupted Hyungwon's mental drift off, as he stood up and left the room, wearing a wide grin on his face. He turned around to look at Hyungwon one more time, giving him a thumbs up before exiting the room, leaving a confused Hyungwon behind.

"You're free, Hyungwon." Wonho suddenly said after a while, sitting down where Jooheon had sat a few moments ago. "I hope you remember that you're free. You can go wherever you want, you can do whatever you want, but..."

Wonho stopped and Hyungwon didn't notice how he was holding his breath. Wonho wasn't looking at him, but was watching the dying fire, just like Hyungwon had done a few moments ago. However the flames seemed to find their last will to live, as if they could feel the lord's eyes on them, as they suddenly lit up a little again.

"I want you to stay by my side."

The words rang loudly in Hyungwon's ears despite the fact that they had barely been more than a whisper. Hyungwon felt his heart racing against his ribs and whatever thoughts he had been thinking before were all gone. His mind was empty.

As Hyungwon didn't say anything Wonho turned to look at him and Hyungwon noticed a short glimpse of insecurity in the lords deep and endless eyes.

"That's what I truly wish for." He started, his voice still quiet and barely a whisper. Hyungwon couldn't tear his eyes away from Wonho's and despite them sitting right next to each other, Hyungwon suddenly felt like this still wasn't close enough.

He, too, wanted to stay by Wonho's side. That was the only thing he was sure of right now. It didn't matter what the future would bring for him, good things or bad things - everything was unimportant, if only he was able to stay with Wonho now.

Before he noticed Hyungwon had reached out and had placed his hand over Wonho's, which was resting on his on thigh. Wonho's skin was warm and soft and his own skin tingled where they were touching each other. He started to feel hot and if possible his heart beat even faster, but nothing of this felt bad. It was a good and addicting feeling.

Hyungwon knew that he had no rights to touch the lord, that he was just a no one who wasn't worth trying to act as if he was close to the lord. But Wonho didn't pull his hand away and kept his eyes on Hyungwon as neither of them broke the eye contact. One thing was for sure, that simple touch already got Hyungwon addicted and he wouldn't be able to stop from now on.

"Then I'll stay."

Character

Son Hyunwoo - 'Werewolf'


	5. Part.5

He would stay – it was more than a promise. It was a dear wish. Hyungwon was ready to drown in the color of Wonho's eyes when someone entered the room. Feeling as if he was caught doing something naughty and forbidden Hyungwon was quick to pull his hands away from Wonho, but he couldn't help to think that suddenly his hands felt cold.

"Milord" Minhyuk said sweetly, but his face showing a deep frown as he saw Hyungwon next to Wonho.

"If you keep frowning like this, you'll get wrinkles on your pretty face." Wonho laughed, either not noticing the glares Minhyuk was throwing at Hyungwon or simply ignoring them. Hyungwon however felt uncomfortable under the burning stare.

"Is he really as important as you said?" the blonde suddenly asked and started to pout as his eyes wandered from Hyungwon to the lord. Wonho rose from his seat next to Hyungwon and walked a few steps towards the other. The view in front of Hyungwon was breath-taking and painful at the same time.

"Yes, he is." The lord answered quietly, but with force in his words. He then lifted a hand and rested it against the flawless cheek of the pouting young man. Hyungwon's chest tightened. It was the same hand he had just held a few moments before, now touching someone else. "So please stop staring at him as if you want to kill him."

"But I don't like him." Same goes back to you, Hyungwon thought. It was weird just how much he couldn't stand the blonde without the other having done anything wrong, but simply for the fact that he was close to Wonho. And Hyungwon knew that this was most likely the only reason for Minhyuk to dislike him, too.

"Don't be a fool, Minhyuk." Wonho's voice was still quiet, but a lot softer than before. Hyungwon couldn't see the lord's face, but he could imagine the soft look on his face as he was looking at someone who was dear to him, someone who was not Hyungwon. The lord's thumb stroked the other's cheeks a few times before he let his hand sink down again. "Hyungwon was sent by the gods themselves and he'll stay. He's someone very important to me."

With that their conversation was over. Minhyuk opened his mouth to say something, but Wonho just passed him and left.

"You!" Minhyuk nearly screamed, turning to look at Hyungwon with a furious look on his face as if the lord's voice had entered his ear on one side and had left through the other ear right away. "I don't know what you did to Wonho but be aware that I'll have a close eye on you and your cheap tricks. Whatever you did to manipulate his mind, I'll figure it out and expose you!"

Anger rose inside of Hyungwon at Minhyuk's sudden outburst and he spoke before his mind could process his feelings.

"Why? You jealous?"

"Of you?" Minhyuk laughed as if Hyungwon had just told him the best joke he had ever heard before. "Don't be foolish. I've seen many pretty faces like you come and go, believing that the lord was dearly interested in them. But oh, you're so wrong. You're nothing but a little fling." Minhyuk pointed at himself as he continued. "I am the only one who's allowed to be by his side! I am the only one who is good enough for him! I am the only one Wonho has ever loved! No matter how many came and tried to steal this place from me, they all failed!"

Hyungwon snorted, his rational thinking turned off for a moment as he wouldn't let Minhyuk have his ways. "The way I see it is that you alone were simply not enough to satisfy our lord. Wonho loved you?" he asked grinning. "Then why did he have so many other pretty faces like me, while you were there right next to him?" Hyungwon had no idea were his sudden confidence was coming from, but the words left his tongue easily and seeing the shocked and angry reaction on Minhyuk's face was strangely satisfying.

"How dare you!" Minhyuk stormed towards Hyungwon, but his arm was caught in a tight grip right before his hand met Hyungwon's cheek.

"Keep it down, Minhyuk." JB said, calmly, but his small eyes glaring at the blonde. Neither Minhyuk nor Hyungwon had seen him enter the room or even coming close to them. Minhyuk pulled his arm away from JB, hissing as JB's tight grip would definitely leave a bruise. "And remember your place."

"My place?" Minhyuk asked unbelieving. It was clear to see that JB's appearance had taken some of his confidence away, but that was only natural. Even Hyungwon still felt pretty uneasy with JB's cold glazes and his seemingly emotionless, but sharp actions. "Let's see who's the one Wonho really listens to and trusts."

The blonde turned on his heels and stormed of. Hyungwon wondered if Minhyuk was going straight to Wonho, telling him stories about how evil and mischievous Hyungwon was and how JB, one of his underlings, had dared to talk back.

"Are you hurt?" JB suddenly asked after the room has been quiet for a while, as Hyungwon had been in thoughts.

"No." Hyungwon shook his head. His racing heart was calming down and his thoughts were spinning, but he was fine. Minhyuk's words however had left their stains. Hyungwon knew that Minhyuk had every right to dislike him. Minhyuk was the one Wonho was cherishing, the one Wonho kept close to his side, the one Wonho was sharing his bed with. Hyungwon knew all that.

And he knew that even if Wonho wanted to have him by his side, it was for a different reason. No matter how much Hyungwon hoped that it was for the same reason he kept Minhyuk close, he also wished that it was not. He didn't wanted to be an entertainment, a toy-like figure kept for joy and pleasure.

Because then he could have stayed a present, a slave.

Suddenly Hyungwon started to feel a little sorry for Minhyuk and all the other nameless young men and boys Hyungwon knew had existed in Wonho's life before.

He truly believed that Wonho was a good man, better than anyone he had met before. But he too, had been using those boys for entertainment purposes only.

Deep in his chest Hyungwon felt the desire to be more. All his life he had never thought about himself or his future, because he had never been the one in charge of his life. But it was different now. Now he finally had his life in his own hands and the freedom to desire.

And he desired nothing more but to mean something to Wonho, to be something so meaningful to him that he couldn't throw him away, couldn't leave him, couldn't abandon him.

"Just ignore Minhyuk's temper. He believes that Wonho loves him." Hyungwon turned to look at JB with a surprised look in his face. He hadn't expected to hear any word of support or comfort from the all-black dressed man.

"Does he?" Hyungwon asked, before he could stop himself. But his curiosity got his tongue. "Love Minhyuk, I mean." Hyungwon wasn't even sure if he truly wanted to hear an answer to that question. What would he do if, yes, Wonho was in love with Minhyuk? Would that even change anything?

"Who knows." JB answered. "He managed to stay longer than everyone else, after all." Hyungwon nodded his head. It wasn't a helpful answer, but it was probably already more than he could have expected coming from JB.

"Wonho is a good man and a great leader." JB continued as Hyungwon was about to walk away. Suddenly his voice seemed to carry a small amount of affection and yet sadness, taking Hyungwon by surprise once again. The always emotionless JB had his eyes face turned away, looking through one of the few windows as he spoke. The falling snowflakes were mirroring in his eyes and Hyungwon couldn't help but to think that JB himself was very beautiful in this moment. "But he has been alone his whole life."

"I don't understand."

"From the moment he was born he had been alone, abandoned by his own parents. And even now. We love him like our own blood, but that doesn't change the fact that he's not one of us."

Hyungwon clenched his hands into fists as he started to feel sad and angry at the same time. This story sounded more than familiar. Hyungwon knew exactly what it felt like to be alone. No matter how many people were surrounding you, no one of them would ever be able to truly understand you.

Suddenly Hyungwon understood the role of Minhyuk and everyone else, who had been there to distract Wonho from his loneliness. Even if it had been for a short moment of distraction only and for the lie of happiness and the excuse of pleasure. Moreover, he finally understood his own role in all of this now and wondered if Wonho had understood right from the start.

All his anger and even the jealousy he felt towards Minhyuk slowly faded away as picture of a younger Wonho, desperate for love and in urgent need of simple comfort and understanding, was trying his best to hold someone close to himself, maybe even truly trying to love someone who would never be able to understand him.

"Thank you." Hyungwon breathed, feeling a little exhausted from the weight and pressure of Wonho's loneliness. There was only one thing Hyungwon wanted to do right now. JB didn't say anything when Hyungwon walked pass him into the big hall. The party was already over and only a few men and women remained, seemingly drunk.

But Wonho was nowhere to be seen. When Hyungwon left the big hall through the main entrance and was standing there in the snow, he realized that he had no idea where to look for the lord. The village in front of him, even though already covered by a thick blanket of snow, was busy and hectic and people dressed in warm clothes and furs were passing through the countless streets and alleys.

Hyungwon just started walking and tried to ignore the looks everyone was giving him and the whispers about "the one who had control over the wolves". It was clear that they were interested in him, but very scared at the same time.

He had been walking around the various different smaller and bigger streets until the snow stopped falling and until a white, big halfmoon was standing proudly in the night sky above of him. Of course, there had been no sign of Wonho and he had been looking around the village, clueless for hours already.

A loud sigh left his lips as he stopped walking for the first time, realizing that his fingers and nose were staring to get numb from the cold. As a half-blood he could endure a lot, but even this was too much for him to take.

Feeling a little down and very cold, Hyungwon made his way back to the big hall, when he saw Mark and mysterious Youngjae talking to each other in front of the main entrance.

"Have you seen the lord?" Hyungwon asked them, his breath leaving a cloud as it hit the cold air. Both turned to look at him a little confused but nodding.

"He's in his chamber, but why?" Mark answered, eyeing Hyungwon from head to toe, noticing that Hyungwon was freezing.

"There is a matter that I want to discuss. Which one is his chamber?" Hyungwon asked.

"You can't go into his private chamber-" But when Mark lifted his hand Youngjae stopped midsentence.

"The hallway of your room. Second door to the left." Hyungwon thanked him and quickly passed between them into the warmth. Hyungwon's heart was beating loudly in his chest, when he carefully knocked at the door of Wonho's private chambers, just in case the other was already asleep.

"Come in." came Wonho's voice from inside the room and so Hyungwon carefully and slowly opened the door.

„Hyungwon." Wonho sounded surprised to see the other. "It's late already."

"I know." Hyungwon answered, smiling apologetic. "But I was looking for you and got lost."

"What?" The lord jumped from his seat and was right in front of Hyungwon not even the blink of an eye later. "You walked around in the cold with wearing nothing but this?" He quickly grabbed both of Hyungwon's freezing hands in his, being half an elf Hyungwon could hardly feel the cold, but Wonho almost pulled back surprised at just how cold Hyungwon's fingers were.

"Come here." Wonho guided Hyungwon closer to the fire place, after closing the door and made him sit down on the sheep skin right in front of it. He then grabbed his bear-skin coat, the same one he had been wearing during the gathering earlier today and threw it over Hyungwon's shoulders.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Hyungwon tried, feeling flustered by the attention the other was giving him. A blush appeared on Hyungwon's cheeks, when Wonho sat down right in front of him, his serious eyes looking right back at Hyungwon.

"You're as cold as ice. Just what exactly made you stay out in the cold for so long?" He grabbed Hyungwon's hands in his again, lifting them up to his face, blowing warm air on them. Hyungwon didn't feel cold at all, but rather his cheeks and ears felt as if he was burning with fire.

"I got lost." Hyungwon repeated himself.

"Looking for me?" Wonho asked and lifted his glaze from Hyungwon's hands as he stopped blowing air on them, but not letting go. Hyungwon nodded shortly. "Why?"

"I-" Hyungwon stopped. It wasn't that he suddenly lost his confidence or that he wasn't sure anymore of what to do. He never had been surer in his whole life than in this exact moment with the lord's endless eyes on him and his cold fingers between warm hands. But he had never thought about how to address this matter in the first place.

"Has Minhyuk come to talk to you?" Hyungwon finally said after a while. Wonho's eyes widen a bit, surprised by those words. Not expecting to hear about Minhyuk.

"Yes." The lord answered quietly. "I'm sorry for his bad temper."

"Don't be. It's not your fault that he has a bad character." Wonho grinned a little, Hyungwon knew that he was right.

"I don't know him well, it's only been a day, but... I'm thankful." Hyungwon couldn't believe his own words as he spoke them, but he decided to let his feeling guide his tongue as his mind was distracted by taking in every single little detail of the lord's face.

"Why that?" Wonho asked surprised and curious.

"Because he loves you and he is trying his best to be the one you need." Wonho didn't answer. His simply stared at Hyungwon with his mouth a little opened, unable to form his thoughts into words. "And even though I feel thankful that he's doing his best, I know that it's not enough. So don't hide yourself from me anymore- Please."

"I didn't mean to hide from you, I'm just-"

"That's not what I mean." Hyungwon interrupted the other as if he wasn't speaking to the lord himself. But right now, that wasn't important. Wonho just continued to look at him confused waiting for him to continue. "Don't hide yourself. Not when you're in front of me." Wonho lowered his glaze, his hands losing grip on Hyungwon's but not letting go just yet as he realized what Hyungwon was talking about.

"There is no need for you to hide. I know that you think that if you just hide that part of you that makes you who you are, you won't be lonely anymore. But you're not. You're not alone." Hyungwon's own voice sounded incredibly loud in the silent room and he couldn't stop himself from letting all his feelings flow out. "Because I know who you are. I've seen the real you. You've shown it to me, remember? The moment we first met you had shown me who you are, because you were hoping that I would be the one to understand you. That from now on, you won't be lonely anymore. And you were right. I understand you, the real you."

Tears were rolling down the lord's face as he silently listened to Hyungwon's words. 

"And you know who I am, just like I know who you are. You and I, we both have been looking to flee the loneliness our whole lives, looking for someone just like us." Hyungwon lifted his hand and pulled the other closer by the neck until their foreheads were resting against each other. Looking at each other through tearful eyes.

And then he could see it. The true face of the lord. The one he had longed to see again since the first time he had laid his eyes on him. He placed his hands on each of Wonho's cheeks as if they were framing what he was vowing to protect. Those pair of wild eyes, untamed and yet so loving that Hyungwon felt like his heart was about to burst.

"You don't have to run away anymore. There is no more need to hide. Your search is finally over." Hyungwon closed his eyes as the whole world around him was not important anymore. Everything that had been until this very moment had been nothing but a faint memory of what was lying ahead of them.

"I am here, Hoseok."

Character

Lee Minhyuk - 'Human'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support Super Junior's awesome "Burn The Floor" Performance Video! Thank you :)


	6. Part.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone :)

"I am here, Hoseok." Hyungwon whispered. He could feel Wonho's shaking breath against his skin and the tears rolling from his cheeks over Hyungwon's hands. Hyungwon however felt incredibly calm and at ease.

Suddenly a loud wincing sound filled the whole room, cutting the tension between them like a knife. Hyungwon quickly opened his eyes to see Wonho's face right in front of him grimacing in pain.

"Out-" Wonho managed to hiss as a loud cracking sound could be heard. A flashback of when Hyungwon had heard Jackson's bones breaking when the other had been transforming into a wolf behind his back crossed his mind, but just that this time he was an eyewitness of this painful process.

"I'm not leaving you alone, I'm-" a tight grip against his shoulder, with the thumb pressing against Hyungwon's throat, nearly cutting of his air, made Hyungwon stop. The look on Wonho's face was dangerous and fierce as he glared at Hyungwon with pain tainting his voice and his heavy breathing. The other's soft features had turned into a heart-breaking sight.

"Need to... go... outside." Wonho managed to breathe out as suddenly his arm popped out of his shoulder, bringing it into a weird position, somehow hanging loosely next to his side. The hand against Hyungwon's shoulder and throat lost its grip and Hyungwon realized how he had stopped breathing for a second.

"OK, OK." Hyungwon quickly answered, already panicking inside, but trying his best not to show how much he was freaking out. He didn't want Wonho to think that he was scared of what was about to happen and of the view on front of him, because he wasn't. He hadn't seen Jackson or Mark or Jooheon transforming but something about Wonho's transformation just didn't seem right and this was what was scaring him.

Hyungwon threw an arm around the broad middle of Wonho's upper body and despite the other's huge physic and his body twisting, Hyungwon was able to half pull half carry the other towards the door when it suddenly got opened. For a second Hyungwon's heart seemed to stop beating as he was scared that someone might just was about to witness something, he knew no one was allowed to see, but when Shownu's big frame appeared in the doorway Hyungwon couldn't help but feel grateful and relieved.

"Hand him to me." Shownu demanded while he was already taking the lords body out of Hyungwon's shaking arms. The view in front of him was so terrifying that Hyungwon knew he wouldn't be able to forget it forever. Not because he was scared of what was happening, but because of the pain the other was obviously going through.

Hyungwon automatically started to follow Shownu, who was walking out of the back door, on trembling legs and into the snow. Shownu was running fast as the bones inside the body in his arms began to break faster now, rearranging, making the body turn and twist in the most unnatural ways.

As Shownu was a few steps ahead of him, already disappearing in the woods Hyungwon was suddenly stopped by a pair of strong arms around his waist, holding him tight as he was struggling trying to get free. But of course, it was no use. Jooheon was incredibly strong, but even a child could have stopped Hyungwon in his current state.

"Jooheon, let me go! Please!" Hyungwon begged as his body suddenly lost all his strength, making him fall back into Jooheon's broad body. The adrenaline was slowly leaving his body and Hyungwon still could feel the other's hand on the spot where Wonho had pressed against his throat, could feel his hands and legs shaking, started to feel the cold.

"No. I can't do that. But I'll explain everything to you if you promise me that you won't try to follow them as soon as I release you, alright?" Jooheon whispered close to his ear and Hyungwon nodded weakly as his eyes stayed focused on the place where Shownu had disappeared in the forest with Wonho in his arms.

"Good." Jooheon released him from his tight hug around Hyungwon's body but stayed close in case that Hyungwon's weak legs wouldn't be able to carry him. "Your face is as white as the snow. This must have been a huge shock." Jooheon sighed, scratching his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyungwon asked, fearing that something was going completely wrong with the others transformation.

Jooheon didn't answer his question until they were inside again to flee the cold, sitting by the fire place. Hyungwon barely noticed Yugyeom and Bambam sitting in the corner of the room, still in their wolf-form unable to transform back yet, looking like two giant pet dogs. Or maybe they simply didn't want to change. And he barely noticed Youngjae who was sitting close to the young wolves, spinning a small knife in his hands mindlessly.

"What you've seen" Jooheon started, sitting in front of Hyungwon on the floor, holding the other's trembling hands in his. "was Wonho's transformation process. But it came way to early this time, so we weren't prepared at all. I'm really sorry that you had to witness this." Jooheon sighed loudly.

"What do you mean 'came to early'? So, you're saying he has no control over this and that every time it happens it's as bad as today?" Hyungwon asked shocked, his voice cracking as he spoke. Jooheon nodded shortly, seemingly affected by the events as well.

"Yes. We're werewolves." Jooheon pointed at himself, then the other three. "Being a wolf is part of our DNA, of who we are. Our folks have never been anything different. Being a wolf is as natural to us as being a human, that why our transformation process is a little painful, but the more we do it and the more we learn about it and the easier it becomes until it's natural to us like breathing." Listening to Jooheon's explanation made Hyungwon realize just how clueless he was when it came to all the super natural things in this world. He was half an elf himself, but his knowledge about this world he was part of was nothing more but a stupid human.

"You've seen his second face, right? Like you've seen ours?" It was Hyungwon's turn to nod and so Jooheon continued. "With Wonho it's a completely different story. His transformation is not part of himself neither of his other side. What he is or what he becomes - both are him, but not him at the same time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hyungwon's head started to hurt and everything Jooheon said made him feel more uneasy.

"Wonho has been cursed. Or maybe his whole bloodline has been, we don't know." Hyungwon bit the inside of his cheeks to distract himself of that bitter taste at the back of his throat. A curse never meant anything good. He had heard stories about people getting cursed, but of course they had been told to him by mere humans, so he had no idea how much had been truth and how much had been fantasy. But there was one thing all those stories had in common. Death.

"But what we do know is, that there are two souls living inside Wonho, the human one and the other one, both fighting for the dominance of the body." Jooheon continued. "That's why the transformation is so painful to him. His body is not made for it, like ours. Each transformation is a process of destroying his body to a point where every normal human would have probably died already." Hyungwon could taste blood in his mouth as he was biting his own cheeks harder. 

Knowing what Wonho had been going through his whole life, how lonely and painful every single day had been was suffocating Hyungwon. At the same the respect he felt for Wonho grew even bigger, if possible. The beautiful person Wonho had become despite all that pain was overwhelming him as well.

"Wonho has no control over all of this. Normally he can stay in his body without any problems or without his other side interfering, but his other side tries to break out every spring and fall, but we have no idea why it's always at this time. That's why I don't understand his sudden transformation."

Hyungwon stayed quiet. He started to feel dizzy from the mess of emotions in his chest and the chaos of thoughts in his head. He wanted to go and see the other. He didn't know why, but his whole body screamed at him to stand up, go out and look for him. It was a promise he had made, to stay by the others side. Yet his body wouldn't move.

"When Wonho's out there" Jooheon suddenly started, his eyes drifting off to look at something that was not there "his other self I mean, it's too dangerous for anyone to be entering his territory. JB and Jackson are our strongest ones, with Shownu of course. All three of them will be patrolling in the woods, trying to keep Wonho away from the people of the town, being able to put up a fight with him if necessary, for as long as he'll stay that way." 

Hyungwon's eyes landed on the three younger wolves sitting in the corner, not looking at them, but probably listening to Jooheon as closely as he had. It's too dangerous for them to be outside, Hyungwon thought as he tried to put the pieces of information into a fitting big picture. They wouldn't stand a chance if Wonho were to fight them.

"The others are guiding the town, informing the people that 'a monster' is back. That they can't go into the forest until 'Milord and his men' defeated it." Jooheon added the last part with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

"Why would he attack you?" Hyungwon asked in horror. If he knew one thing about Wonho, then it was the fact that he loved his family, related by blood or not. The wolves were his family and Shownu was his brother.

"The one he's now doesn't know foe or friend. Right now, he's nothing but a huge amount of brutal, general instincts with teeth big and sharp like daggers and with crawls being able to cut you open from head to toe with a single punch." Jooheon stood up from his sitting position on the floor. "He's not himself right now." It was clear to see that he was frustrated by the whole situation, by the fact that he helplessly had to watch his lord, no- his friend suffering.

"How long will it take for him to... be Wonho again?" Hyungwon asked unsure. When Jooheon shrugged his shoulders Hyungwon felt like crying.

"The shortest has been three day." Youngjae's voice suddenly appeared from the corner of the room. He was still spinning the small knife in his hands, not even looking at them as he continued. "The longest two months."

"Two months?" This was definitely not the answer that Hyungwon had hoped to hear. Hyungwon hid his face behind his hands as if he was trying to hold his head in place. He knew that the bitter taste in his mouth mixed with the blood was guilt. No matter how he looked at it, Hyungwon was sure that he had been the one to call for that other side inside of Wonho's body to come out.

He had been the one to ask Wonho not to hide anymore. He had been the one to ask the other to let go of this fear. He had been the one to release the wildness hidden inside. And Hyungwon knew that he had was the only one who could do something now, because he was the only one who could understand him.

Maybe Wonho had been right when he had exclaimed that the gods themselves had led their ways to meet. At least that's Hyungwon wanted to believe in, despite the fact that he never had been the one to trust in any kind of god. But if the gods really existed and they wanted them to meet then Hyungwon knew that what he was about to do was the only right thing.

However, if that was not the case, then Hyungwon had no regrets dying today.

Hyungwon waited until everyone had left, believing that Hyungwon wanted to sleep, exhausted from the events of the day. The night he skipped into was dark as heavy clouds were covering the halfmoon.

Just like earlier today, he had no idea where to look for the other. All he knew was that he had to find him and no matter what would happen once he did, he would accept his fate. Knowing that he would probably spend hours in the freezing night and snow, Hyungwon had come prepared this time, but even the warm furs and clothes only protected him from the cold until the sun started to rise again. By now his clothes were soaked from the snow which had began to fall a few hours ago and the north wind was blowing freezing air right into his tired face.

He didn't know where he was or how long exactly he had been walking around the forest. He got lost and knew that he wouldn't be able to find his way back alone, but Hyungwon didn't care. His feet kept moving forwards, with each step sinking at least knuckle-deep into the snow, making it hard to move.

"How come it's so hard to find such a huge creature?" Hyungwon hissed, starting to feel annoyed at himself that he was unable to find the other. At the same time he started to wonder why none of the wolves had tried to stop him yet. He couldn't believe that they hadn't noticed him sneaking around their territory by now. But he was thankful for each moment that passed without him being stopped.

Hyungwon nearly tripped over a tree root hidden in the deep snow when his eyes landed on something a few meters to his right. The perfect white snowpack was destroyed and whirled up. A thick grinding track continued down the mountain. Tainted in blood.

"Wonho!" Hyungwon breathed and stumbled forwards, suddenly forgetting about his tired limbs, the cold and the danger he was running into blindly like a fool.

The grinding track ended at the edge of a small cliff-like formation in the middle of the forest. There, about five members below his feet was what Hyungwon had been looking for the whole night. A weight was lifted of Hyungwon's chest when he realized that the blood had neither been from Wonho himself nor from one of the wolves, but from a huge roe deer he had torn.

In this moment Hyungwon realized how silent the whole forest had been the whole time and how foolish he had been to walk around with nothing but the clothes he was wearing, making loud noises as he had been digging his path through the snow. 

Even from being a good amount of distance away from the other Hyungwon could see just how big the other was. The roe deer looked like a timid fawn with its slaughtered body between the huge paws. Jooheon clearly did not exaggerated when he said that the other could cut his whole body open with a single hit.

But Hyungwon didn't feel scared at all. He knew that he should feel at least intimidated by the huge animal, like he first had felt when witnessing Jackson's wolf form. But he didn't and so Hyungwon did the only thing coming to his mind in this moment, getting closer. The cliffs were a bit smaller a few meters down the way and so Hyungwon got moving.

Maybe it was is inner instincts leading him, instincts knowing that he was about to get closer to probably one of the most dangerous creatures, when he tried to make as few sounds as he could while slowly climbing down the stones.

His feet landed on the ground safely, when he could hear a low and threatening growl. Hyungwon's breathe got stacked in his throat as he carefully and very, very slowly turned his head to face the wild animal.

The large body was menacingly tensed and impressively demonstrated the enormous size of the animal. Hyungwon had only ever seen an animal like this on the posters of a wandering circus a few years ago. But of course, the circus one had been a lot smaller and a lot less dangerously looking.

Again, Hyungwon couldn't help but to notice the beauty behind the fletched and blood smeared teeth being nearly as big as his own hand. The feline figure was massive, but strangely elegant. The almost orange-looking almond-colored fur was only white on the belly side and the area of the eyes. With a dark brown, nearly black, striped pattern spread over the whole body.

And those eyes.

The black framed eyes were shining in the color of the most beautiful amber Hyungwon had ever seen with a little blue, just around the iris.

A deep growl left the huge cat's snout as it slowly but menacingly crept closer. The big tatts did not leave the slightest noise on the glittering snow. But they left blood red footprints. Hyungwon, not breaking the eye contact, slowly started to kneel down, one hand a little lifted in a defense kind of way.

Slowly everything started to make sense now.

Joy spread across Hyungwon's body leaving him strangely lightheaded as his eyes stayed locked with the other's. Forgotten was the fact that the cat only had to do a single jump to close the distance between them and kill him right here and right now.

"Hoseok." Hyungwon said, his voice being very quiet, but the animals' ears twitched as soon as he spoke. Hyungwon wasn't looking into Wonho's eyes. Hyungwon could see that Wonho was there, but he was not the one staring back at Hyungwon. "You're Hoseok." 

It wasn't a question but a realization. Unlike Jooheon or the others, where it was obvious to someone like Hyungwon that both man and wolf are the same person, it was just as obvious to him that this was not the case here. Wonho was a human and Hoseok was not. Wonho was the tamed one while Hoseok was the wildness. Wonho was the king and Hoseok his prisoner. Wonho was the leader and Hoseok the lost soul.

The cat stopped moving as Hyungwon repeated the name, his ears facing Hyungwon, but his huge body was still ready to attack any second.

"I understand it now." Hyungwon continued, not knowing if the other was able to actually understand a single word he was saying, but that didn't stop him. "Sorry for taking so long, but I am here now." Hyungwon was kneeling in the snow, his body turned to face the huge cat and his hands still in a defensive posture.

Character

Choi Youngjae - 'Werewolf'


	7. Part.7

For a moment Hyungwon felt as if they were back in the throne hall where they first met. Those eyes had been looking at him with the same intense fire burning in them that day, too. Looking right into Hyungwon's soul as if they could see beyond the flesh and the bones. As if they were reading his thoughts, his feelings and his future.

However, this glaze looking at him in this moment couldn't be any more different from Wonho's soft and calm eyes Hyungwon adored so much and Hyungwon knew that even if he succeeded at what he was about to try he would never be able to win against the wildness. The huge feline in front of him was a wild and untamable animal and would stay one forever. 

"You knew that I was able see you. That I would be the one to find you, right?" Hyungwon asked, his voice quiet but confident. He wasn't scared. He hadn't been scared the first time he had seen those eyes and he wasn't scared now. "That's why you told me your secret the moment that we met."

Hyungwon had paid little attention to the whole thing, as he did not think it was important at first. But he hadn't forgotten. Those words the other had whispered to him so quietly that no one else had been able to hear them.

"That's the reason why you told me your true name." The huge animal seemed to relax a little, his fletched teeth not seeming as dangerous and frightening as before as Hyungwon continued to speak. Understanding the meaning behind Hyungwon's words or not, his voice seemed to have an effect on the feline. 

Even if the cat couldn't understand the meaning of his words it was already clear to him just how intelligent the other was, a lot more than just a normal animal. Intelligent enough to understand the different situations even when seeing them through Wonho's eyes, smart enough to understand the abilities of Hyungwon at first glaze and to consider the possibilities of speaking his thoughts to Hyungwon through Wonho's mouth.

"I found you." Hyungwon breathed. "I promised Wonho already and I will promise you the same. Wherever you go from now on, wherever you'll be – I'll be there, by your side, Hoseok. You're not alone." Hyungwon tried to read those burning eyes looking at him as he was waiting for the other to react. He could hear his own heartbeat throbbing in his ears loudly due to the silence of the forest.

What exactly he was waiting for, Hyungwon didn't knew. The seconds that passed felt like minutes as they just looked at each other, neither of them moving. Then, suddenly, as if he had waited for some kind of signal, the huge cat turned his massive body around, walked back to his bloody prey on silent paws, placed himself back in the snow and continued chewing on the part of the roe deer's chest he had been eating before Hyungwon had interrupted his feast.

A relieved sigh Hyungwon didn't know he had been holding in left his lips. It was a good sign that Hoseok hadn't killed him by now and apparently felt safe enough with Hyunwon's presence around to turn his attention back to his food. Hyungwon let himself sink further into the snow and lend his back against the cliff wall. 

Just because the feline had accepted his presence now didn't mean that he was out of danger. Hyungwon knew that Wonho was in there, but so was Hoseok and Hoseok was in control. Jooheon wouldn't have told him that the cat was not afraid to even attack the wolves if it hadn't been for a reason. Hyungwon was fine with keeping his distance from the other if that meant he was allowed to stay, even though he knew that if he were to meet Hoseok again, he would have to start all over, because the animal was unpredictable.

His eyes wandered over the muscular, yet very elegantly curved body of the other. Now in the glittering white snow, the other's colorful and striped fur was standing out a lot against the white, even though it seemed as if the colors had been faded out a little due to the winter fur. The fur was wet from the snow and was sticking together but looked incredibly soft at the same time and Hyungwon felt the urge to dig his hands into this softness.

Wonho was there, Hyungwon could see him just like he had seen Hoseok the other way around. And he could see that the lord was not in pain. Somehow Hyungwon was unable to forget the cruel scenes of the last night and couldn't forget the sound of Wonho's pain drenched screams. But he was fine now and that was all what mattered. 

As he observed the feline chewing on bloody meat and bones for a while, he hardly noticed his limbs burning from the cold or his numb toes and fingers. I can't fall asleep here, Hyungwon thought while he tried to blink his heavy eyelids away only realizing now how tired he was. He knew that if he would lose consciousness now, he would most likely freeze to death, but his limbs just wouldn't move.

Through half-opened eyes, but with his visions a little blurred, Hyungwon could see the big animal lifting his body of the snow after having finished his meal, turning his blood smudged head to look at Hyungwon for a short moment before turning his body into the opposite direction and walked away.

Hyungwon with all his remaining will-power and strength tried to push himself up to follow but his legs gave in the second he was finally standing. His body fell and he landed face first in the snow. I need to follow him, was the only thing Hyungwon could think of as he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to see Hoseok and Wonho for a very long time if he let the other go but it was no use. The forest was silent as always as his visions went black.

"Did I die?" Hyungwon breathed, before trying to open is eyes. While his consciousness was slowly coming back to him, he noticed that his body had been placed on something soft and warm and yet his body was shaken in a soft and steady way.

"Not yet." came the answer from somewhere to his right side. Hyungwon tried to open his eyes again but clenched them together as soon as he was blinded by the white light. "Just what the hell were you thinking?" It was Shownu's voice. Hyungwon could recognize it now through his fogged mind.

When he finally managed to open his eyes after a few more tries Hyungwon was greeted with the view of Shownu's broad figure walking next to him. His expression didn't give it away, but his voice had sounded worried and angry at the same time.

Hyungwon realized that he had been placed on the back of one of the wolves. The fur wasn't grey and spotty like Jackson's fur he already had seen but surprisingly dark for a winter fur so Hyungwon concluded that it had to be JB. A huge coat had been thrown over Hyungwon's back, blocking him surprisingly well from the cold wind. 

"It was my fault." Hyungwon answered, his voice still weak, as he tried to get full control over his mind and body again. "Because of me Wonho-"

"And you thought going into the forest all by yourself, looking for him when his rational thinking is turned off and he's driven by wild instincts, ready to kill any intruder of his territory would solve that?" Shownu interrupted him. Hyungwon didn't know if Shownu was actually worried about him or worried about his brother. Hyungwon knew that he had been careless and stupid and that he had been in great danger. But he knew that it had been the right thing to do.

When Hyungwon didn't answer, because he knew that his answer would only anger the other even more, a sigh left Shownu's lips and he turned his focus back into the walking direction. 

"Bad weed grows tall, is what they say right? Seems right. Your damn elf-trail is hard to pick up to a point it's basically non-existence. Do you know how hard it was to find you?" Suddenly it made sense why the wolves hadn't stopped him from looking for Wonho in the first place. They couldn't know he was there if he was leaving no trail, no smell for their sensitive noses. And once they did notice him, they had a hard time following his path.

"I'm sorry." Hyungwon didn't know what exactly he was apologizing for but he felt like he had to. "And thank you for saving me." Shownu sighed again, louder and a lot more annoyed this time.

"Wonho would have killed me with his own hands if anything had happened to you." He turned to look back at Hyungwon. "Don't get me wrong. Saving your life means saving my own life. So please don't ever try something stupid like this again, ok? Or you'll get us both killed." Hyungwon wanted to answer him but he wasn't so sure if he would be able to keep that promise.

"What kind of animal is he?" Hyungwon asked instead with a tired voice after they had been going through the forest in silence for a while. Despite the soft shaking, the wolf's back was quite comfortable and warm and Hyungwon's tired mind was ready to take him into dreamland. Exhausted from the events of the past day and night and from facing Hoseok. "This orange colored fur. I've never seen something like this before."

"So, you did find him, huh." Shownu snorted. Hyungwon didn't knew how much time had passed between him getting unconscious and Shownu and JB finding him but they must have seen the bloody mess the huge feline had left despite the fact that Hoseok was probably long gone already. "He's a tiger." Shownu added in a lot calmer and thoughtful voice, as if he was thinking about something or remembering something.

"A tiger..." Hyungwon murmured, already half-asleep as he was about to lose the fight against his tiredness. 

When Hyungwon finally drifted off into dreamland he dreamed of the circus he never been to and huge, foreign cats with colorful fur. Of red drained snow and sharp teeth. And of those amber colored eyes with the little blue just around the iris.

The whole day passed without any news about the whereabouts of the huge cat or at least no one talked to Hyungwon about it and Hyungwon didn't dare to ask. After dropping him off Shownu and JB had left to go back into the woods, leaving Hyungwon in the care of Jooheon. The other was now sitting with his arms crossed and a frown on his face in Hyungwon's small room, not leaving Hyungwon's side for even a second.

Hyungwon, knowing that Jooheon was either very angry at him or very worried or maybe both, just stared out of his window in hopes to see anything that would help him ease his own mind a little. Giving Jooheon time.

"You could have died." Jooheon suddenly said, breaking the heavy silence between them for the first time. His words cutting through the air like blades.

"I know." Hyungwon answered meekly, turning to look at his hands fiddling with the bedsheets. Having Shownu lecturing him and having Jooheon lecturing him were two completely different things. Because Hyungwon liked Jooheon a lot more than the other and making someone you care about worrying for your own health was a painful feeling. 

"What do you think how Wonho would feel to find out that he himself had killed you when he was out of his mind once he turns back?" Jooheon then added, his voice being serious. Hyungwon grabbed the sheets tightly.

"But it's not Wonho." 

"What do you mean?" Jooheon asked and when Hyungwon turned to look at the other he realized that the wolves had no idea of what was really going on with Wonho. Wonho must have never told them and Hyungwon knew that he was in no position to fight against Wonho's decision. But Hyungwon trusted Jooheon. He had seen how much he and the others cared for Wonho and how much they loved him. 

"The tiger- He's not Wonho. I think the curse made them share Wonho's body as much as they share the body of the tiger, but they're not the same person." Hyungwon explained briefly, not trying to get too much into the complexity of the Wonho's situation, as far as he could understand it himself until now, without going against Wonho's decision too much. Jooheon didn't answer and just looked at Hyungwon with big eyes, trying to understand what Hyungwon's words were implying. Hyungwon could see the other was thinking hard behind those two orbs.

"I know I probably shouldn't have told you that but I feel like you deserve to know." Hyungwon added, maybe trying to convince himself. But Jooheon shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let him know that you told me or that I know." He answered. "If Wonho didn't tell us about this then it's because he doesn't want us to know. He's the kind of man to rather suffer alone, to rather carry all the burden by himself than to share his pain and worries with us. In order to protect us. So that he's no burden to us." Jooheon slammed his fist against the wooden floor, angered. "As if he ever could be a burden. We are family and family means that we're there for each other!"

Hyungwon could see that Jooheon didn't agree with Wonho's point of view but that he respected the other's private decision and that he would follow his lead, supporting him as good as he could, even if that meant going against his own principles sometimes.

"You're truly amazing, though." Jooheon suddenly continued in a much brighter mood as if his anger had passed within seconds. Or maybe he was just an expert in acting. "You keep surprising me with all your skills."

"What?" Hyungwon had no idea what he was talking about.

"Shownu said that you met Won- the tiger I mean. And yet you survived." The other exclaimed excited and bend a little forward towards Hyungwon's direction to take a better look at the half-elf. "How did you do that?"

"Actually, I don't know. I acted from the guts and just had this feeling that the tiger who's kept away in Wonho's body all the time is lonely. So, I went to see him and told him that he's not alone anymore and that I can see him." Verbalizing all those strange emotions and instinct-like actions was hard. They were somehow describing what he had felt in this moment, but not really pin-pointing it.

"Wow. Seems like elves can do that, too." Even though he was not quite understanding a word of what Hyungwon was trying to explain to him, Jooheon was highly fascinated by Hyungwon as a whole.

"Seem like it. Not that I have any idea how elves are like." Hyungwon turned his attention back out of the window. The sun was already setting, making the white snow shimmer yellow and orange, painting the nearly cloudless sky red and pink. A bit like Hoseok's fur, Hyungwon thought while imagining seeing the huge feline walking along the clouds, the fur ending where the sky started.

"You know" Jooheon began again. "I've thought about something. There might actually be someone who could tell you more about elves." Hyungwon's head shot around, staring at Jooheon with wide eyes.

"There is someone like that?" he asked, maybe a little too excited and a little too loud but Hyungwon never had met anyone before who actually knew stuff about elves despite his mother. And Hyungwon doubted that even his mother had fully known about the man she claimed to have loved. 

"He is a hermit who lives on a small island off our coast. He was also the one who spoke the prophecy at Wonho's coronation. If anyone here knows anything about elves, it's him." 

"I want to meet him." Hyungwon said without hesitation. If there was any chance to learn more about his heritage, more about the mysterious folks of elf and more about his own powers than he had to take it no matter what.

A weird feeling of uneasiness spread across Hyungwon's chest. Never in his life had he wanted to know more about this side of him that wasn't human. Moreover, he had hated it for most of his life with all his guts. Because this part of him was given to him by the man who had hurt his mother, a man who's face he didn't know.

But things had changed. His abilities were seemingly growing stronger and were taking over more and more of his own self. More than that, he wasn't simply just an odd one among normal humans anymore. He was now part of a seemingly new world – at least new to him – and he wanted to be part of it. He wanted to be part of the world that belonged to Wonho and the wolves.

"Thought so." Jooheon rose from his position on the floor and patted his butt to get rid of some dust and dirt. "But it's too late already today. The navigation there takes about half a day, because of the strong stream of the water."

Hyungwon nodded understanding. He had waited his whole life already. He could wait a day more. Jooheon was about to leave the room when suddenly he stopped right at the door and turned his head to look at Hyungwon.

"Wonho is strictly against anyone of us going to that island..." Jooheon started quietly, his expression serious. "Actually, I've never been there before, too. So, it might be the best to departure very early tomorrow while Wonho is still... that other person." Those words were confusing Hyungwon. 

"Why did he forbid that?" he asked curious. 

"I think he's scared of that man."

Character

Lee Wonho - 'Human(?)'


	8. Part.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank everyone for the great support and feedback to this story....
> 
> eventho I know I'm a slow writer. So sorry TT
> 
> Other than stories I also draw Fanarts for WONHO and MONSTA X!
> 
> Feel free to check out my fanart accounts as well or come and chat with me on my SNS.  
> insta: @wonchoice  
> twitter: @wonchoice930301
> 
> I'll leave one of my fanarts at the end of the chapter! :)

Hyungwon couldn’t sleep from being too excited about meeting that man who might be able to tell him about elves. His heart was beating loudly from nervousness and excitement as he tried to prepare himself for what was about to come. It had to be someone powerful, if even Wonho was scared of the other.

He imagined someone tall, maybe with a huge, muscular body. Full of fierce and danger. Maybe someone who could transform into a bear. Hyungwon giggled at his own silly thoughts.

However, things didn’t go as planned. Midnight had barely passed when he heard voices outside. When Hyungwon looked through the window of his room he could barely distinguish two figures, dragging a third person who had his arms around their shoulder in the darkness of the night. It took him a moment to recognize that it was Wonho. 

Wonho was back in his own human body; JB and Shownu were dragging his seemingly lifeless figure. Hyungwon pressed his face against the window, trying to see clearer how someone he couldn’t identify ran towards them getting some instructions by Shownu. He could hear people running around the house and the voices of Mark and Jooheon giving orders to the slaves, preparing for the lords return.

Hyungwon felt paralyzed. This feeling right now spreading across his chest was the complete opposite of what he had felt when he had run after the tiger, strolling around the forest like an idiot. He wanted to go and see Wonho, he wanted to make sure that the other was fine; he wanted to apologize and explain himself.

Nevertheless, his body wouldn’t move. His limbs felt as if he was carrying weights, too heavy for him to make any kind of movement. It was fear. 

For the first time Hyungwon was feeling scared. What if he hates me now?, was the scary thought that had crossed Hyungwon’s mind, fogging everything else like a dark cloud. What if Wonho was holding a grudge against him? Because Hyungwon had been the cause for the sudden change of bodies after all.

He knew that it was stupid of him to be more scared of the human Wonho than the tiger Hoseok, but that didn’t change a thing. Getting killed by the huge claws and teeth of the tiger felt a lot more appealing and easy than being deceived by the lord. Death came quick, the quilt and the loneliness stayed forever.

Seconds, then minutes, then hours passed without Hyungwon moving from his position by the window, staring into the darkness of the night. The house had calmed down and it was unbearable quiet. He had spent a lot of time in his life being alone, in quiet places like this. 

But it never had felt this suffocating and cold before. Maybe the reason for this heavy heart now was for the fact that he had experienced the difference. He had experienced how his life could be. He had experienced the warmth of Wonho’s actions and the tenderness of his words, the company of the wolves and the illusion of happiness.

He had no idea what those things felt like before so he never had missed it or had felt like his life wasn’t complete without them, but now that he had to fear to lose all of those new emotions again, the bitterness in his mind was getting darker than ever. 

Tears started to roll down Hyungwon’s face as he wrapped his arms around his chest tightly. Those weren’t tears of sadness. They were rooted in his frustration and fear and were a proof of his affection for the lord.

Hyungwon’s eyes were red and swollen when the first cold rays of the morning sun were shining through his window. He couldn’t tell if he had been sleeping at all. As he realized that it was already morning he felt like he had woken up from a heavy dream, but his body was tired as if he didn’t rest a single second. 

Despite the fact that his head was spinning from crying all night and from the lack of sleep, Hyungwon managed to peel his body out of the warm blanket. As he looked at the elegant and expensive beige colored clothes one of the slaves had prepared for him to wear the last day, Hyungwon felt like a hypocrite if he were to wear them. As if he wasn’t even worthy the fabric they were made of.

Therefore, he decided to wear the in comparison very plain clothes he received when he first arrived at this town. When he saw his own reflection against the grey morning, looking back at him from the glass of the window Hyungwon couldn’t help but think that his red, puffy eyes and his pale skin were only highlighting the miserable expression he was wearing.

When he arrived at the fireplace, it was strangely quiet. He already was used to see the dancing orange and red flames of the fire, the smell of ashes mixing with the different smells of food, depending on the time of the day. He was used to see the wolves strolling around and to see the slaves doing their daily cores. 

But today was different. The fire was burning just like every other day and a soft smell of freshly baked bread and something like turkey pie found its way into Hyungwon’s nose, but there were no slaves roaming around and no wolves. Hyungwon wasn’t hungry at all, but he followed the smell into the big hall in hopes to find anyone there. He wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to talk to someone or if he wanted to explain why he was looking as miserable as he did, but he wanted to flee the loneliness and he hoped to hear news about the lord’s condition.

When Hyungwon found JB and Youngjae sitting at the long dinner table in the big hall he felt a little less tensed. Of course, he would have preferred to see Jooheon or Jackson as he felt like they were the closest to him, but everyone was better than having no one at all in this very moment.

“You don’t look good.” Youngjae said, his mouth stuffed with food, as soon as Hyungwon was walking up to them. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asked. Hyungwon was sure that Youngjae, JB, and all the other wolves already knew what he had talked about with Shownu and what he had said to Jooheon.

“Not really.” Hyungwon shook his head. He sat down at the table and turned to look at the food, but it was as if his stomach had been shut off. The smell was nice and he knew that it would be delicious, but he also knew that he would most likely throw up as soon as anything would touch his tongue, due to his tensed condition. JB and Youngjae however continued eating their breakfast in silence, only starting small conversations here and then once Bambam joined them. 

The kid was tall and skinny, with long limbs. It reminded Hyungwon of his own younger self a lot and he was sure that Bambam would probably reach his own height soon. Strangely enough, Bambam’s human body reminded him more of a greyhound than a wolf, but Hyungwon had seen Bambam’s wolf-form before so he knew that the wolf was a lot more build than the skinny human child was.

“Sir Jaebum” one of the slaves carefully started, trying not to interrupt any conversation. “The young man Minhyuk is here and wishes to meet our lord.” He said.

“The lord is resting.” JB answered, which obviously had the same meaning as a ‘he can’t see him right now’. 

“I told him so, but he said he won’t listen to a slave.” Bambam started to giggle has he heard those words.

“Bring him to me.” JB ordered, his voice sounding a little annoyed. “If he thinks my words will be different from yours he’s wrong.” The slave bowed his head and went to get Minhyuk. Both of them appeared not even a minute later. Minhyuk was wearing the huge fur coat like the other day, a little wet from new snow.

“Where is he?” Minhyuk exclaimed loudly as soon as he saw the group sitting at the table. “I heard he came back injured from the hunt in the forest.” Hyungwon would be lying if he said that he couldn’t understand Minhyuk’s troubled heart. He, too, was worried for Wonho and wanted to know how the other was doing. However, other than Minhyuk he didn’t dare to ask.

“He’s resting.” JB repeated himself. “I believe you’ve already been informed about that. So there is no need for you to be here.” Hyungwon bit his lower lip nervously. Even he felt a little frightened by JB’s cold and piercing voice. Minhyuk however looked unaffected; rather a furious expression appeared on his handsome face.

“I said want to see him!” Minhyuk wouldn’t take a no for an answer and was about to walk into the direction of Wonho’s chamber, when Shownu appeared from that direction.

“Don’t push your luck, Minhyuk.” Shownu’s voice was hard, cold, and very unfamiliar coming from Shownu. “Just because my brother welcomes you here and fancies you, shouldn’t let you forget your position. Don’t walk around this house; don’t order my slaves and don’t disrespect my soldiers around as if everything here belongs to you.” Shownu’s voice echoed through the big hall loudly.

No one dared to say a word. Shownu didn’t show it often, but he had it in him – the leader’s DNA. He was an alpha-wolf after all. Born to lead and born to be followed. 

“You” Shownu suddenly said, turning his attention towards Hyungwon. “Wonho wants to see you.” Hyungwon swallowed hard as he nodded and quickly rose from his chair. Shownu’s authority was affecting him despite the fact that he was no wolf and that he was scared to face Wonho after what had happened. But it was as if he had no other option, but to follow Shownu’s command. If it was already like this for him, he couldn’t imagine how hard it had to be for the wolves.

“Why him.” Minhyuk hissed, but everyone decided to ignore it. However, Hyungwon felt sorry for the other. Hyungwon knew that if he would be in Minhyuk’s position his heart would be the same. He, too, would be hurting and worried. Minhyuk’s face might looked furious, but Hyungwon could see the sadness and the fear in his eyes. The fear that his beloved one was hurting.

Hyungwon quickly passed Shownu, trying to flee the tensed environment and walked into the back of the house where Wonho’s bedchamber was down the floor, close to his own room. The hallway was quiet and Hyungwon could hear his own heart beating loudly in his ears. His fingers were shaking when he softly knocked on the door, so quietly he could barely hear it himself.

When he had knocked at this door the first time, he had been excited. His heart filled with joy and anticipation, because he had finally understood his role in relations to Hoseok. Now he was scared. Scared that the man behind these doors would tell him to leave and never come back.

“Come in.” came Wonho’s voice from inside and so Hyunwon carefully opened the door. Wonho’s room was very spacious of course. Last time Hyungwon had hardly noticed the huge bed, which had been placed in the middle of the room, with so many pillows and blankets that Wonho’s broad body almost looked petite between them.

“You called for me?” Hyungwon nervously breathed, looking at the floor, unable to face Wonho directly. The curtains in front of the windows had been closed and only the fire burning in the fireplace was lightning up the spacious room, painting it with soft and warm colors.

“Hyungwon” Something in Wonho’s voice made the other look up. When their eyes met, there was only Wonho. No Hoseok, no anger, no judgement. Only those two dark colored orbs staring right into his soul so calmly and affectionate that Hyungwon’s knees started to feel weak and his heart started to race. “Why did you cry?”

It was true that Hyungwon looked a lot more miserable than Wonho did. The other was a little paler than usual and he looked a little tired. But despite that he seemed to be perfectly fine on the outside. Maybe it was because Hyungwon had seen Wonho’s generous smile before, he knew that the one the other was flashing him now was trying to cover the pain the other felt inside.

Hyungwon didn’t knew that to answer to Wonho’s question. He was too embarrassed and too ashamed to voice his reasons and to admit that he indeed had cried. Wonho however didn’t say anything and seemed to be waiting for an answer.

“You should talk with Minhyuk.” Hyungwon said instead, not really knowing why he was bringing up the blonde man. Hyungwon lowered his glaze again as the feeling he had last night crawled its way back up into Hyungwon’s heart. “He’s really worried about you.”

This mixture of fear, guilt, and loneliness lingered in Hyungwon’s chest. He felt like fool for telling himself that he knew how Jooheon – and all the others – had felt worrying for Wonho’s whereabouts and Hyungwon’s health. He thought that he knew what it would feel like and that he could understand them. But no.

The real feeling was far worse than anything he had ever imagined. Knowing that Minhyuk was worrying about Wonho just the same as a burden, Hyungwon had to carry as well.

“I know.” Wonho answered quietly. “I know what everyone thinks about him, but behind his foul mouth he is truly is a good person with a warm and caring heart.” The affection tainting Wonho’s voice when he was talking about Minhyuk was hard to take for Hyungwon, but he had to agree.

“What about you?” Wonho suddenly asked his voice still calm and soft as if he was trying to console Hyungwon when in reality it was himself, who should receive all the care and tenderness. 

“I’m-“ His voice broke, as he tried to answer. It was Wonho’s calm, toothless smile, which pushed Hyungwon over the edge. Tears started to roll down his cheeks again like rivers as if he hadn’t cried all night already, when Hyungwon let go of his emotions. He couldn’t hold them back anymore. The grip around his heart was suddenly way too tight, the weight on his shoulders too heavy and the guilt too big. 

“Of course I am worried.” Hyungwon managed to cry out between his tears. “It is my fault that… that you were forced to change bodies with Hoseok and that you had to go through all this pain… and that everyone else was so worried for you and I was so scared that something bad would happen to you and-“

“Hyungwon!” Wonho called out for him, making Hyungwon’s wild babble stop instantly. The tears were still rolling down Hyungwon’s cheeks like rivers and his eyes were burning from crying, but at least breathing felt a lot easier now that it seemed like his words had lifted the weight of his shoulders a little bit. “Come here, please.” Wonho patted the bed next to him, signalizing Hyungwon to sit down.

Hyungwon took a deep breath, before walking to Wonho and carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed, his back facing Wonho, too nervous and embarrassed to face the other. He ran his sleeves over his face a few times, trying to dry the tears.

“I wanted to let you know that all what happened is not your fault, Hyungwon, because I knew that you would blame yourself.” Wonho said his voice a lot quieter than before, but no less calming. “It happened, because I had been a fool to believe that I could fight what I am – what we are.” Just listening to Wonho’s voice was calming Hyungwon down and the tears finally slowed down.

“But I called him out.” Hyungwon tried to explain, not ready to accept that Wonho wouldn’t blame him for anything.

“Yes, you did. But this was only the peak of the iceberg.” Hyungwon could hear Wonho shifting in his bed behind him, when suddenly he felt a hand resting against his own back. Hyungwon’s body itched surprised, but Wonho’s hand was warm and his warmth seemed to spread all over Hyungwon’s body from where he was touching Hyungwon.

“Him and me – we were never on good terms.” Wonho explained, while his thumb started to stroke over the line of Hyungwon’s spine softly. Hyungwon couldn’t help himself but lean a little closer to Wonho’s touch, still not looking at the other while listening to his words with glowing cheeks. Many men in his life had tried to touch him before, but the disgust he always felt with those men was turned into pure earning by Wonho. “He’s part of me and I am part of him, but we were never one. Always fighting for the dominance of our bodies, always trying to be better and stronger than the other is. I thought that I could suppress him. That I could lock him away so deep inside of me that he wouldn’t be able to escape.”

Hyungwon could feel the despair in Wonho’s voice while the other’s thumb was still softly stroking his back, leaving a hot trail on Hyungwon’s soul.

“But the exact opposite happened. You calling out for him only gave him the last impulse of strength to break me. Just like a pot in which so much water vapor has accumulated that, the lid is blown away with an explosion.” Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile at the simple but effective comparison. Wonho’s words and his soft caresses were doing their magic. All those negative and troublesome emotions Hyungwon had felt the last night and through the morning were all slowly sliding of his mind. Leaving nothing but the warmth of Wonho’s hand, the tone of his voice and the fire in Hyungwon’s heart.

“But it will be better from now one. I know that we will still fight and that we will hurt each other in the future, too. But we have a common goal now which helped us understand each other better and which will help us living with each other more easily from now on.” Wonho continued, leaving Hyungwon curious. He lifted one leg on the bed to be able to turn around and finally face Wonho. 

Hyungwon felt his cheeks heating up again, when the lord reached up and cupped Hyungwon’s face with the hand, which had been stroking his back the whole time. The look in Wonho’s eyes was somehow as if he was looking through Hyungwon while seeing something he was remembering playing in front of his eyes. Hyungwon didn’t dare to speak, scared that his voice would pull the other out of his thoughts.

So, he just closed his eyes and tried to lean closer into Wonho’s touch. That simple gesture was already enough for Hyungwon to feel at ease. The loneliness he had felt when he had been crying in his own bed suddenly felt like a long forgotten nightmare. 

He had seen Wonho do the exact same thing to Minhyuk before and Hyungwon started to wonder if Wonho’s touches had the same effect on Minhyuk as they had on himself. Of course, he felt a little jealous that Wonho’s attention and affection weren’t focused on him alone. Whenever those thoughts crossed his mind, Hyungwon tried to remind himself that Minhyuk had been there for Wonho so much longer than himself and that he had no rights to think something as selfish as ‘I want him all for myself’.

Thoughts and feelings like this were completely new to Hyungwon. Never would he have thought that someone could become so precious to him in such a short span of time.

“When I felt your presence there in the woods, I was so scared.” Wonho said after a short while, his voice barely a whisper. But he was so close that Hyungwon understood every word he said. “If something would have happened to you, I wouldn’t be able to ever forgive myself. But I’m glad that you followed us that night anyways.”

Hyungwon opened his eyes, surprised by Wonho’s words. Only to find the other looking straight back at him – both of them. 

“Because this way I realized that him and me - we do have one point in common. A goal that makes this-“ he put the other hand which was not resting against Hyungwon’s cheek on his own chest. “all of this work. I know that from now one, we’ll manage to work together. Because we both will do everything we can to protect you.”

Hyungwon blinked confused at the sudden confession. However, the way that Wonho spoke and the look in his eyes left no room for doubts. Right now, in that very moment, Wonho and Hoseok looked like they had merged into one person, one mind and one heart. Hyungwon felt overwhelmed by their confidence and their will, an aura so strong it was almost visible. 

But he also relieved.

“I’m glad.” Hyungwon said and he truly was. 

Charakter

Bambam - Werewolf

My art :)

insta: @wonchoice

twitter: @wonchoice930301


	9. Part.9

If his mind had been fogged by dark thoughts before, nothing but light was left inside Hyungwon's mind now.

All of his fears that Wonho would hate or deceive him for being the cause of the sudden transformation into Hoseok and the fear that he would no longer be welcomed in this house, this clan and this city for bringing bad luck over the lord were all washed away. As if the hand resting against his glowing cheeks was the cure for his troubled mind and heart.

"So please," Wonho said, running his thumb slowly over the warm skin of Hyungwon's face, not breaking the eye contact with Hyungwon even for a second, letting his glaze wander deep into the other's soul, "don't follow me into the woods the next time we change leads. It's truly dangerous out there and I know that I wouldn't be able to control and forgive myself - or him - if anything were to happen to you."

Hyungwon nodded without hesitation as if Wonho had hypnotized him. He knew he had been a fool for following the lord that night and he knew that despite everything his life had been in great danger and that he could have died, but Hyungwon didn't regret even a single second of it. If it had helped Wonho and Hoseok to understand each other better – even just a little bit – then he had done the right thing. Then all of his silly actions had been for a good reason.

Suddenly Wonho shifted between his bedsheets and pillows again so that his whole body was now facing Hyungwon. A little confused by the other's actions Hyungwon was about to ask what he was doing, but stopped before a single word could leave his lips as Wonho cupped Hyungwon's face with both of his hands.

"You promise me, right?" Wonho asked, a little insecurity shimmering in his eyes as he looked down on Hyungwon. He needed Hyungwon's promise.

With his mind, suddenly being completely blank and his whole being filled by Wonho's glaze Hyungwon could do nothing but nod slightly once again, making Wonho squish his cheeks a little in the process. His eyes were unable to tear away from Wonho's face right in front of his own. Hyungwon took notice of all the small details and tried to burn those images into his brain as good as he could so he would never forget them.

The small pores of Wonho's pale freckle-less skin, the slight heart shape of his nostrils, the little baby hairs of his soft eyebrows growing neatly into one direction, his long lashes framing his shining eyes. Wonho's expressions could look so fierce and intimidating and yet so soft and caring at the same time.

His heart was beating strong and loud inside his chest and Hyungwon wondered if Wonho could hear the sound of his heart, crashing against his ribs as it was beating wildly.

"Thank you." Wonho said, merely whispering. A strange mood was surrounding them, but it definitely didn't feel uncomfortable in any way. Rather it felt as if a layer of security and familiarity was hiding them from any harm this world had to offer. As if, it always had been like this. Just them living in a bubble of each other.

Maybe that was also the reason why Hyungwon didn't flinch even a little or was taken by surprise when Wonho suddenly leaned forward or when the other's warm lips met with the skin on his forehead. Hyungwon's eyes automatically closed and the warmth Wonho was sending through Hyungwon's own body felt a lot stronger with his whole being focusing on nothing but that.

Only now did he realize how much he had craved for this. How much he had wished for Wonho to be so close to him, to hold him, to shower him with affection and how much he was enjoying all of this. His life without knowing Wonho seemed so far into the past that it felt like a long forgotten history. What had his feelings been like? What had he been doing all day before? Hyungwon couldn't remember.

Wonho's lips only lingered on his forehead for barely a moment and Hyungwon could hardly hold back a disappointed whine when Wonho's lips and his hands left his body. He immediately started to feel cold, even though his cheeks were still glowing and his chest was still burning. However, he probably didn't hide his disappointment about the sudden loss of closeness and affection as good as he thought, because an amused smile appeared on Wonho's face when he lend back into his pillows.

The room fell silent, but Hyungwon never felt more comfortable in his whole life. It was strange to him, just how fast he had gotten used to Wonho's presence and how he came to long for the other even faster. This silence between them could have lasted forever and Hyungwon would never have felt awkward or bored. Enjoying Wonho's company was enough.

"I heard there is someone, who could tell me about my origins. About the elves." Hyungwon suddenly said, surprising himself with his own words and how loud his voice echoed through the room. Jooheon had warned him to not tell Wonho about this matter and Hyungwon realized that his words had destroyed a perfect mood, a perfect peaceful moment with Wonho.

Wonho, however, didn't say anything and no surprised or angry expression was showing on his face. Hyungwon started fiddling with the bedsheets a little nervously. He had no idea, why he had said those words. Maybe the feeling of endless comfort had blinded him.

"Meeting you and the pack made me realize that I know nothing about who I am." Hyungwon continued quietly, trying to explain himself. "I am half-elf, but I don't even know what's that supposed to mean. I want to learn about that part of my heritage, too, so that I can be confident about myself. So that I can stand proudly and you won't have to feel ashamed about me."

"Hyungwon, I could never be ashamed about you and I know that you have to meet him, but I won't let you go there alone." Wonho answered after sighing loudly taking Hyungwon by surprise. His expression was still pretty emotionless, but his voice sounded soft and even a little worried. He reached out and after hesitating for a second Hyungwon took the other's warm hand. The lord's grip was strong, but not aggressive. More like he was afraid to let go of Hyungwon's hand.

"Let me gain some strength back first and then I'll accompany you." Hyungwon turned to look at the lord, who had his eyes locked on their intertwined fingers. "I'm not happy about this, but I know that this is the only way. Even I could never tell you as much as he can." Wonho's words were tickling Hyungwon's curiosity.

"What kind of person is he?" Hyungwon asked carefully, not trying to ruin the mood once again. He didn't even notice how he grabbed Wonho's hand a little tighter as he spoke.

"He's someone dangerous." Wonho answered without hesitation. "With such an immense amount of strength and power like I've never seen it before."

Hyungwon swallowed hard. Just from those few words Hyungwon realized how much stronger the other had to be. But, he knew that he had to do it.

"It should only take me a day until I'm at my full strength again." Wonho suddenly said, his thumb running over the back of Hyungwon's hand mindlessly. "So we will leave tomorrow. Or do you need more time?" Hyungwon shook his head fiercely.

"No. I'm ready." He said confidently. He was scared and nervous, he couldn't deny that. Especially after seeing how Wonho himself was scared of that person. However, he also knew that those feelings wouldn't go away no matter how many more days he would wait. They would probably get even worse. So, he wanted to do it as soon as possible.

"I understand. Now-" The lord then lifted their intertwined finger up to his face. Hyungwon's own breathe hitched as he could feel the other's warm breath on his fingers. Wonho was looking straight into Hyungwon's own eyes again, holding their hands so close to his own face that his lips were barely, but noticeable touching Hyungwon's fingers as he spoke. "I probably should talk to Minhyuk, before he sets my house on fire. Or worse." He started to grin. Then – finally – he placed a small peek on Hyungwon's knuckles before releasing the other's hand.

Hyungwon's heart was beating so fast and hard once again that it nearly hurt and his cheeks and ears were hot as if they were on fire, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling widely. The happiness he felt was pleasant and warm.

This far away, old life of his – Hyungwon realized just how dark and miserable it had been up until now. As if his whole world had been in monochrome colors. As if he had opened his eyes seeing colors for the very first time, waking up from a deep, dreamless sleep.

Hyungwon stood up from his position on the bed, looking at Wonho who had placed himself comfortably between the huge stack of pillows and blankets, looking soft and small again, before telling the lord to rest well and walking to the door.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Minhyuk standing in front of the door already. Hyungwon was seeing the blonde without his big coat for the first time and once again became to realize why Wonho was cherishing the other so much.

Minhyuk had a slim, but not skinny figure. His beige colored shirt and the brown pants perfectly highlighting all the right proportions, making his hair and skin seem as if they were shining golden. If elf, werewolves, and all that existed, Hyungwon started to wonder if Minhyuk might be an actual angel.

Minhyuk didn't say a word and pushed past Hyungwon, closing the door behind him loudly. With Wonho's warmth and Minhyuk's light gone Hyungwon started to feel the cold winter air around him. He quickly walked back to the fireplace, kneeling down and warming his hands against the hot flames when he reached it.

"What happened?" Jackson asked. He, too, was sitting at the fireplace warming himself. His clothes and hair however were a little wet from the snow so Hyungwon assumed that he had been outside before. "Your face and ears are red."

Jackson started laughing, when Hyungwon quickly covered his ears, surprised. He hadn't realized how his body still hadn't calmed down from Wonho's affectionate actions. Hyungwon's mind wandered back to the look in Wonho's eyes and to the feeling of Wonho's touch against his cheek. Suddenly the place where Wonho's lips had brushed his knuckles and his forehead started to tickle.

"What dirty things are you thinking about?" Jackson asked, still laughing. "You've turned even redder."

"N- nothing. It's just hot here by the fire." Hyungwon tried, but he knew that Jackson didn't believe him. His voice and red face couldn't convince anyone.

Jackson was still teasing Hyungwon when Jooheon entered a few moments later.

"Stop teasing him, Jackson." Jooheon said, smiling friendly as ever, but his voice sounded a little harsh.

"Why?" Jackson was in too much of a mood to stop just now. "It's fun to tease him. The blush on his face is too cute and to think that Wonho hasn't even started anything with him yet."

Jooheon just grimaced before sitting down on a chair close to where Hyungwon was still kneeling on the ground. He slowly started to feel hot from the fire, but he was scared that he was still blushing and hoped to blame it on the heat for real this time.

"Hyungwon" Jooheon then said, turning his attention away from Jackson. "I'm sorry that we couldn't proceed as planned." Hyungwon blinked a few times, before he understood the meaning behind Jooheon's words. He was talking about them secretly leaving for that island to meet that man.

"It's okay." Hyungwon said, earning a confused look from Jooheon and a curious one from Jackson. "I talked to Wonho about it and-"

"What? I told you not to, didn't I?" Jooheon explaimed as he interrupted Hyungwon mid-sentence. "I hope he didn't talk you out of it? Was he angry? You didn't tell him that I was the one who told you, right?" Hyungwon shook his head answering all of Jooheon's questions with this one movement.

"Talked you out of what?" Jackson added curiously, not having the slightest idea what the other two were talking about.

"No, he didn't and he wasn't angry. At all."

"Then what did he say?" Jooheon lend closer in anticipation.

"He said he will accompany me there tomorrow after he gained his strength back." Jooheon's eyes grew wide, generously surprised by Hyungwon's words. "He said he doesn't like it, but that there is no other way."

Jooheon nodded, but Hyungwon caught something else in the other's expression he hadn't expected to see. Disappointment. He was disappointed that Wonho would be the one to accompany Hyungwon to meet this mysterious man and he once again wouldn't get to see him himself.

"Well... I'm happy you can go to see him and get to know more about yourself." Jooheon said, but his sad smile couldn't fool Hyungwon.

"You're coming with me, of course!"

Characters:

Hoseok - 'Tiger'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out my fanart accounts or come and chat with me on my SNS.  
> insta: @wonchoice  
> twitter: @wonchoice930301


End file.
